Taken
by rippnercullen
Summary: Bella is kidnapped one night to become a 'slave present' for Edward Cullen, a boy who seems to just abuse her. But Bella is sure that underneath he must love her.....right? WARNINGS: Pain, language, lemons, spanking and rippnercullenness! Ed/Be NO JACOB
1. Let Go

Hey guys, long time no write. Got a brand new fiction here for you, consisting of the plot that the Cullen men own the household and have human slaves for the mansion and for themselves. Enjoy =] this story is from Bella's point of view.

The field where I collected flowers from my room was a little far out of the way, but I only came here because this is where the purple roses grew. I never could find anywhere else in the whole of Forks that would have the same texture and delicious scent that those violet flowers did. I would always pick six or seven, leaving the rest of the field intact and carry them home gently. They would usually last for at least a month, I had never seen anything like them before, so I always went back every month and picked a fresh bunch.

Today was like every single other day in Forks. I went to school, flirted with Mike (whom I actually detested) and cooked Charlie dinner. But as I went to my room, I noticed my roses were dying slightly so I decided to go out and pick some.

"Be back in a minute Charlie! Just going to pick some flowers," I called up the stairs to my Father.

"Sure thing Bella. But remember I've got to go and investigate that bloody murder in Port Angeles for a week or so, so you'll be home alone when you get back. Is that OK? I mean, you are seventeen," he shouted back down, worry apparent in his voice.

"I'll be fine Dad! I pretty much take care of you anyway!" I laughed, grabbing my coat and swinging open the door. I heard him chuckle upstairs. I pulled on my black lo-ox Converse, tying up the laces quickly.

"Yeah, go on. Have a good week, Bells. Love you lots!" he called back. I heard his suitcase zip shut.

"Love you too!" I said, shutting the door behind me.

It was getting towards dusk now, I would have to hurry. I shivered as I stepped down off the porch and onto the gravel pathway. Stupid Bella, why would I just wear a pair of denim shorts and t-shirt out at this time of night? At least I had my coat to shield me from the biting winds. My Converse crunched the gravel and I began to walk a bit faster, up the grass hill and towards the field.

It was almost sundown when I was climbing over the rotten fencing that led to the field. The purple flowers were just ahead of me now; I could see the sun reflecting off of the violet petals. I was panting slightly as I ran up the grassy knoll and the sun was totally gone.

I shivered in the eerie darkness, and began to pull the roses from the ground, carefully but a little more frantic than usual.

CRACK.

A twig snapped behind me. I looked up abruptly and into the darkness of the woods. This field was adjoining to the thick woodland area of Forks, where no one dared to go because of certain rumours of horrid creatures that lurked there. My heart was beating faster and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears.

SNAP.

I dropped the flowers, stood up and stepped backwards, not taking my eyes off of the entrance to the forest. All I could see was the dark trees, shadows dancing off of the white trunks and mossy roots. But suddenly, everything was silent. All the cracking and bird calling stopped. Even the wind seemed to stop. I could hear a gentle lulling coming from the forest. Someone was singing.

A high, beautiful voice. I stopped walking backwards and shut my eyes. It was enchanting, sublime. A white figure emerged from the trees. A tiny girl, thin in the extreme, angular black hair wearing a long white dress that melded in with her pale skin. She was utterly exquisite.

She was moving slowly, curling and flexing her slender limbs, dancing. Her pale arms were twirling, swirling mesmerising me. Her voice was high, sounding like a gentle lullaby. I only realised that I was slowly walking towards her when I tripped on a rock. I stopped and shook my head, trying to get her beautiful notes from my head.

"Stop it, stop…" I mumbled, stretching out my hands, walking backwards again. She was amazing, her pale skin reflecting the moonlight, she was dazzling. Glittering.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand grasped my shoulders. I span around to see a beautiful dark curly haired man staring at me, smiling. I smiled back, still dazed as the girl's singing continued. The man had angular cheekbones and a square jaw, he was stunning. His muscles were huge, thick bands of sinew covered his arms and torso. His dark hair was flicked and curly. Something was wrong.

The singing had stopped. I turned around, to see the girl right behind me, her golden eyes burning and a small smile on her perfect face. I turned back to the man, a concerned look on my face.

Wait. What was I doing? These strangers had me sandwiched between them, in a field in the dark. Her voice had hypnotized me, keeping me in their hands. I needed to get out of here.

"Excuse me, I need to get home," I said, walking past the man. A cold hand touched my shoulder and spun me around, glaring into my eyes. The man grasped my shoulders tightly.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed, clutching tighter, hurting my skin with his immense strength. My heart beat erratically. Then he pressed harder into my collarbone and my head went light. Then everything was black.


	2. First Encounter

Hope ya'll like the first chapter. Here's the next!

It was too cold. And itchy.

_You're not going anywhere. _

I snapped open my eyes, remembering what had happened to me. I shot up, taking in my surroundings. I was in a small bedroom; I was situated on the bed. The room was mainly beige and white with dotting of brown around on cushions and sideboards. The bed was huge; it took up most of the space in the room. I got down onto the soft plush carpet and saw my reflection in the mirror. I noticed that I was barefoot.

What the hell?!

I was dressed in a white cotton dress with embroidered flowers over the straps that came down to mid-thigh. The next thing I noticed was that I was wearing new underwear. Someone had changed me; my skin crawled slightly at the thought. My hair was naturally wavy and settling around my shoulders. I saw that my face wasn't made up in any way and the make up I had been wearing last night had been scrubbed off.

I saw a door behind me in the mirror and spun around to open it. It swung open with a bang. But I hadn't touched the door handle.

"I can't believe you Alice, you went hunting with Emmett? Without telling me!" a man's voice boomed. It was a southern accent, with a slight drawl to it. _Hunting?_

A blonde haired man walked in. He was tall, muscular with pale skin and golden eyes. He was absolutely beautiful, like some kind of carved statue. Perfect. A tiny girl trailed in after him. It was the stunning dancing elf from last night. She was miniscule compared to the man. I guessed this was 'Alice'.

"Jasper, I was only looking for new humans! It's Edwards birthday, and I wanted to get him a new slave!" she replied, indignantly. Jasper moved forwards into the room, looking at me for the first time. His golden eyes raked over my body. I noticed that him and the girl had exactly the same skin tone and eye colour. I could tell they weren't related; by the way he had his hands all over her, unless they were on odd family.

"Well, I'm sure he'll love her. She's gorgeous," Jasper drawled, twirling a piece of my hair in his hand. I grabbed his hand, but immediately felt a cold sharp pain across my face, where Jasper had slapped me. I recoiled fear.

"How dare you!" I yelled, clutching my face.

"How dare you?" Jasper chuckled. "Learn your place, or I'm sure Edward will put you in it. Go through that door Bella. Sit on the chair and wait for Edward to come for you."

"He'll explain everything, doll," Alice said, smiling at me. Her tone reassured me slightly, gave me a glimmer of hope through this wave of panic.

With that they both took to their heels and walked from the room. I stood, stunned, still holding my cheek. _Slave. _What did that mean? Servant? Bed slave? I thought about what he had said and decided to go through the second door. On the other side was a large room, with a huge bed and one wall made entirely of glass. There was a desk and two chairs near a podium that held a glossy black grand piano. The theme of this house seemed to be cream and coffee coloured. There was a high tech stereo system and, what caught my eye, a vast library of books along one shelf. I ran my fingers lightly over the spines of the books and picked out 'Wuthering Heights'. I jumped onto the large bed; hey why not enjoy myself before this 'Edward' gets here?

I rested my head against the coffee coloured pillows and opened the old book and settled in. The familiar words comforted me and I soon became lost in the world of Heathcliff and Cathy. Hours must have passed.

SLAM.

The door burst open and a tall figure walked in. The first thing I noticed was his beauty. His face, pale and golden just like the others, was perfectly formed, nothing was misplaced. His hair was auburn tinted and messy, large and wild. His body was poised, and slightly slouched forwards. He was dressed in a loose black shirt and jeans. He looked a bit startled by my figure on the bed at first, and then his eyes flickered to anger.

"I thought I'd told Jasper to tell you to sit on the chair?" he said, his beautiful voice angry.

"I thought I was meant to be at home, tucked up in bed? Not being held captive? And who the hell are you? Why am I here? And last of all: LET ME GO," I replied, just as angry. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

Edwards face darkened. He moved forwards too quickly, faster than anyone I had ever seen and closed a fist around my hair. I shrieked in pain and clawed at his stony hands.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. He pulled me from the bed, tearing at my curls.

"Shut up," he shouted, throwing me into the wall, staring me right in the eye. His eyes were a beautiful deep topaz colour, I noticed. "I didn't ask for a rude slave for my birthday." His forearm was pushing into my neck, and I clutched at it, struggling to move, stopping me from getting away.

"I didn't ask to be kidnapped!" I hissed back. His nostrils flared slightly and his eyes flamed, the arm across my neck pushed down further and I began spluttering in breath, gasping for more air. His skin was ice cold and rock hard, cutting off my air and bruising my throat.

"You will spoke only when asked to speak. You will go where asked to go. And you will not touch my things again, will you?" he said, viciously. His hand scaled up to my pulse and touched it for a second, a serene look on his face, before he shook his head and his eyes reverted back to their glare.

"N-no!" I managed to cough out. His grip on my neck and hair relinquished and he stepped backwards. I gasped in the much-needed air and glared at him. He glared right back.

"You'll learn soon enough," he snarled, as I ran my hands over my throat to soothe the dull pain.

"And you'll learn I'm not to be taken lightly," I replied, smoothly. He frowned and his hand whipped out in one movement, slapping my cheek hard. I clutched my cheek and fell to my knees; betraying tears began to run down my face.

He looked down at me, his expression grim. But then, his eyes changed, they began saddened. Sullen. He reached out a hand towards me, which I flinched away from, thinking he was going to hit me. He looked dissatisfied, then thoughtful, then he touched my hair, softly.

"Bella, I'm not going to…." He trailed off. He stepped forwards and knelt down next to me. "Ok Bella. I don't like having slaves, I think they are a waste of time for me."

"Then let me go!" I interrupted.

"Speak when spoken to Bella," he warned. "But I have to keep you now. So just do as you're told and everything will be tolerable for you. We'll feed you, water you, let you have a bed. But you must do everything that's asked of by me."

"But I find you a despicable person," I cried, wiping away my tears. His topaz orbs changed again, all the remorse was gone, his eyes were running over my body. He looked…..hungry.

"You are feisty. I like that." His hand trailed up my calve.

"You're disgusting, get the hell away from me," I snarled.

"Shut up, slave," he hissed, continuing his hands journey.

I grabbed his hand and ripped it from my leg. His eyes began angry again and he grasped my wrist and clenched it warningly.

"Alice will inform you more on your duties. Now get out of my sight," he hissed, letting go of my arm. With that, he got up and left in a hurry.

I knelt, stunned for a little while. Where the hell was I? This beautiful family had taken me, somewhere I didn't know and was holding me as a slave. What about Charlie, Renee, school? I clutched my hair in my hands. And I was here waiting on this boy with a split personality disorder who hurts me.

But I was certain of one thing. I was going nowhere.


	3. Bleed

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, but I was wondering if you could review more about the writing rather than just keep saying 'carry on!', because I am writing as fast as I can! And yeah I prefer a talk-back Bella than a 'Victim Bella'. And yes, spanking is good. :D but to answer, they keep slaves because they enjoy seeing humans doing things for them, and using them for whatever they like, not for blood.

_________________________________________________

Edward had left me for hours. I was sat at his desk, Wuthering Heights in my hands, deep into chapter six. Screw him, if I was to be his slave then I would at least be allowed to read.

"Bella?" a voice piped up.

I turned around and saw the pixie from last night again. Alice.

"Hello Bella, I am Alice, Jaspers wife," she said, walking down the steps to Edwards's room and gracefully stopping in front of me. I recoiled from her, getting up off of the chair. "You've no reason to be afraid of me."

"Really? Then why did you drag me here too?" I asked, not quite believing her.

"Because I had to. It's Edward's birthday and Emmett said we couldn't get him a dead human because he is on the wagon again so we thought about getting him a-"

"A dead human? On the wagon?" I shouted. "What is going on here?"

The girl sighed. "Ok let me start from the beginning. You may want to sit down, this is a long one."

A long time later, I was worn out with explanation. But at least Alice had made me believe. Ok, so I am currently a slave in a house full of super powered vampires who feast on animal blood. Well, mainly, occasionally they slip up. I had tears streaking down my face and Alice's arms were wrapped around me, her stony grip keeping me safe. I had grown to like her immediately after the talk. She hadn't meant to take me, she is just part of her families tradition. A door outside banged loudly.

I was now wearing a big black hoody that belonged to Alice and a pair of socks, because Alice's hug and the temperature of the house was causing me to shiver violently in my white dress. I wrapped the hoody around me further.

"It's Edward. I'd better get going Bella. But I'll be back as soon as I can. We'll be secret friends!" she began to head for the door, before turning back quickly. "Don't tell anyone I just said that, by the way!"

"I won't," I laughed as she danced out of the room. I heard a deeper voice, then Alice's chiming voice; I guessed Edward was nearing the room. He burst through the door, angry apparent in his eyes, as it always seemed to be. He stopped, and looked at the book that was discarded on the table.

"Did you read that again Bella?" he said, quietly.

I nodded, folding my arms onto the table, crossing my hands over. I kept my eyes down, trying to make my hair fall over my face, trying to cover my tears. I felt his presence behind me, taking off his shoes.

"At least you've learnt to hold your tongue," I heard from behind me.

I shuffled my feet and looked even further down towards, not wanting to see him. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and my head was wrenched upwards by my hair.

"Don't look away from me Bella. You keep disobeying me. Right, I want you to do something for me." He hissed in my ear, from standing behind me.

"What?" I said hoarsely.

"I have a hunger than needs filling. The kitchen is down the hall, first door on the left. Get me a flask from the fridge, don't open it. Come straight back." He released my hair and pulled me up off of the chair. "Get going."

"Why can't you get it yourself?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. His eyes glowered.

"Because I'm a busy person, slave. I'll overlook that little indiscretion, this time," he said, pushing me out of the door.

I stumbled into the hallway, hearing the door slam shut behind me. He was so rude. He wasn't the one, who was kidnapped, was he? Hmph.

I looked up and down the hallway, taking in all the vast wooden corridors. No one was there. I was totally alone. I took to my heels and ran down the hallway, making sure that my footfalls weren't too loud. I felt a rush of energy as the door near the end of the corridor came rushing up quickly. I was nearly at a door! I reached out my hand, while slowly to a stop, and twisted it anxiously. I didn't have long. But…..the door wouldn't opened. It was locked. I banged on the wood, loudly. I let out an aggressive noise and tears started to form in my eyes.

I trailed back up the hallway, sobs racking up my chest and I entered the room that Edward had instructed me to. I saw the kitchen, cold and entirely white. I checked the window and sighed. It was locked, of course it was. I moved to the fridge and opened the door, to see about ten canisters lined up neatly on the shelf. I took one out, and put it on the side.

I had noticed something. A thought ran through my mind.

On the side was a large wooden block, containing five kitchen knives. I pulled out one, to see a bread knife, so I shoved it back inside. The next one was a smaller, sharper knife. I took this one out and put it on the side. I found a huge dagger-like blade and put this on next to it. I chose the bigger blade, but tucked the smaller one inside the pockets of my hoody. I picked up the blade and the flask and head back down the hallway. He was a vampire, he couldn't die. But maybe I could subdue him for a minute or two. My hands were shaking and my

I opened the door and saw his back turned, hunched over his desk.

"Hey," I said, quietly. As he turned around, I threw the flask at him, quite hard, so that he was distracted. He looked startled. With that, I lunged forwards, before he had caught the flask, and stuck the knife straight into his chest. Blood spurted everywhere. He hit the floor.

My face and my chest got covered in thick, gloopy red liquid. I spat out the blood, surprised at the amount that had hit me. I looked down at the floor. Oh, right. It was the flask, it had been full of…..blood. Edward was writhing on the floor, trying to wrench the knife from his chest.

He was covered in the red blood too, looking like he had just been carved open. I turned on my heel and began to run, out of the door. I got as far as the threshold before I felt a hand grab my ankle and I went tumbling to the ground….


	4. Excitement

Hey guys. More more more. Sorry this is short, but I have other stuff on at the moment! I will try to update every week though!!  
Enjoy

I tried desperately to rip Edwards hand from my ankle, but his grip was steely. I looked back and saw that he had wrenched the knife from his chest and seemed totally unaffected by it. _Damn it. _

"Let me go!" I screeched. Edward growled loudly and pulled my ankle, and I slid underneath him. His eyes glared down at me, his nostrils flared and his teeth bared. I could see his pearly white's flashing down at me and I let out a shriek. Don't bite me.

His face was covered in the blood of whatever creature had died and it was dripping onto my face, splattering into my mouth. I felt sick; I could smell the salty, metallic liquid and taste it on my tongue. Edward's hand shot out and was clamped around my neck in a second. I spluttered out a cough and tried to breath in, desperately.

"You think you can get away? You stupid fucking bitch, you will obey me. I've given you enough chances," he shouted, squeezing harder down onto my windpipe. I felt all the air drain from my lungs and my head began to get lighter. This was it; here is where I would die. Great. I closed my eyes, slowly.

"No." I heard him say.

The hand tore from my throat and I gasped in the sweet air. It hurt my lungs at first, ripping the inside of my sore throat before I felt it revive my body. My windpipe ached, raw from his strangling.

"You will not die here, girl," he said, getting up, smirking. He grabbed my hair and wrenched me upwards, and back into his room. "But you're going to wish you were dead."

I gulped, shaking in fear. His voice was close to my ear; his hands were pulling at my curls violently. He was wild. I couldn't help but moan in pain. Or was it pleasure? He stopped suddenly, in his charge, and span me round to face him. He pushed me backwards roughly, into the wall. His hand enclosed around both of my wrists and he pulled gently on my hair with the other.

"Girl, you just crossed the line," he hissed. The hand in my hair pulled down harder and I yelped. My wrists were released, but I couldn't move due to the fist in my hair.

I pulled and kicked at him, trying to get him off when I felt his hands wrap around the front of my dress. The fingers gripped the white fabric firmly and ripped it, painfully, from my skin. I screamed in surprise and the cold air hit my skin.

I felt his cold skin press into mine and I retched slightly. His fingers flared over my stomach, pushing too hard, bruising me in the shape of his hand. Blood was splattered over my skin and it had soaked through the dress onto my underwear. I noticed how black his eyes were. His hair was messed, face covered in blood; he looked like a madman.

My heart raced as he moved down to my legs and ripped the material from my hips. His fingers rolled over my pale skin and he ran his tongue over my thighs, lapping up the blood like an animal.

I shuddered, but daren't move. How could I when this boy could rip me apart with his bare hands? His hands smoothed over my thighs and I shivered again. His hands were so cold. Then his movements turned into frenzy, his tongue licking, fingers scratching my skin, teeth bared. Blood started spotting on my thighs. I ripped out another, louder screech.

The door burst open and the blonde man I had seen before burst in, flanked by the tiny black haired girl.

"Edward, stop!" Alice shouted, running forwards and grabbing Edward. He lashed out at Alice and threw her into the sideboard. Her arms cracked sickeningly, but she flicked up, unharmed.

The blonde guy, Jasper, moved towards Edward and wrapped his muscular arms around him, holding him still.

"Let me go Jasper!" he hissed, wrenching around.

"You touch Alice again you prick, and I will personally see that you are ripped apart by wolves," Jasper shouted, glaring at him. Edward stopped moving and Jasper released him. Alice walked over, her face glowering.

"Edward, I would like to take Bella for a while if you please. I do not wish for her to be subjected to this. Hunt, then you can have her back," she said, scowling.

Edward glared back at her, but nodded. Alice ran to the wardrobe and Jasper stalked out of the door. I held my breath and turned to Edward. His eyes were smouldering black, raking over my blood stained body.

"Oh Bella….I just want to eat you all up," he said, leaning forwards to smell me. I flinched backwards, he looked dissatisfied. "Well, you can resume your duties after I have been hunting."

"Really? And what are my duties?" I asked, sceptically. Edward smirked and pulled me closer, by the shoulder.

"Let's just say you won't be just collecting my things," he whispered, running his hands over my chest and down over my stomach. Lower. Lower. I shivered under his touch, realising I was slightly excited. I looked up at his face, the beautiful carving and my eyes widened. I was terrified of him. But yet, so aroused. His fingers ran over my centre and pinched my sensitive bud. I yelped in ecstasy. I felt someone touch my shoulder and turned to see Alice holding a large blue shirt. She draped it over my shoulders and pulled me away from Edward, glaring at his hands, which were still pinching me. He removed his hand and I quickly did up the shirt. He glared at her, then smirked at me.

"See you soon," he whispered, seductively.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room. I saw the door shut on his beautiful smirk. I turned to see Alice and she stopped walking to turn and look back at me. Then I shut my eyes and totally broke down.


	5. Plane

Heya. Answering a question: In this Bella might be his singer, I can take this story two ways. Let me know which way you would prefer guys:

Edward has been watching Bella since she arrived in Forks and kidnapped her because he liked her and has grown used to her scent after stalking her for so long

Edward eventually falls in love with her after many a good punishment for things.

::::::::

It had been three days since I last saw Edward. I had been living in Alice's room with her. She seemed to be the only thing I had left to rely on. I was sat on the bed, she was rooting through her massive wardrobe to find herself some clothes. I had come to terms with the fact I was going nowhere, not that I wanted to accept this situation. But some things still confused me.

"Alice, why am I here?" I asked quietly.

"Because Edward needed a sla-servant," she replied.

"Right. But why did you take me Alice?" I had been wondering why she wanted to be such a good friend whilst at the same time she had kidnapped me.

"Because…I am made to. Bella, can I tell you something?" she said, coming out of the wardrobe and sitting next to me in one fluid motion.

"Anything Alice," I whispered, taking her hand.

"I used to be like you Bella. Simple, human. Jasper took me here too but the difference is; Jasper fell in love with me and turned me so that the rest of them had to accept me. Not that they ever thought I was worthy enough to wed Jasper. But truthfully, even though Jasper took me from my family I loved him too. Some of the family accepts me now, but Rosalie and Edward particularly still think I am trash."

I sat, shocked for a while. Alice's beautiful face was downcast. I touched her cold cheek gently. "At least you know what I'm going through." I said, squeezing her hand.

She smiled sadly, squeezing back gently.

The door swung open, slamming against the wall and Edward strode in, wearing a black waistcoat with electric blue pinstripes and matching trousers and a white shirt. His face was grim, lips pursed and cheekbones razor sharp but his eyes were a much richer topaz than before. I guess he had eaten.

"Bella. It's time you came back into my service now. Alice," he said, gesturing to her. Alice nodded and stepped lightly off the bed. She danced over to the wardrobe and removed a large black suitcase, which she wheeled over next to me.

"What's that for?" I asked, looking at Alice.

"Well Bella…" she began, not looking me in the eye.

"Alice?" I asked, worriedly.

"We're going away Bella. I have work in Scotland currently and it is too far for me to return home from work every week, so I have bought a small manor house in the Highlands. It's never sunny in Scotland so everything should be taken care of," Edward said, glaring at Alice.

"What?!" I shouted, getting to my feet. Edward casted me with a deathly stare and I sat back down again, my heart racing.

"And you are coming with me. I won't be home until the night, so I need the house to be kept in order and for rounds to be made for me."

"Scotland..?"

"It's in the United Kingdom."

"Yes, I know that! But, I don't want to go with you!" I said.

"Well, you have no choice in the matter really, do you?" he hissed, grabbing my wrist firmly and pulling me up. "I expect you ready in two hours. Alice, pack her things."

He released my arm and I rubbed my wrist, relieving the ache. He nodded at Alice, who was still sat on the edge of the bed. I looked down at my solemn friend, who was twisting her fingers together.

"Alice?" Edward asked. She didn't move. "Alice do as I say."

"Or what? You can't hurt me Edward, Jasper will kill you. I don't want you to take her Edward, I know what you're like with girls like he-," she said, getting up furiously. I felt a hand grab my hair and I was suddenly slammed, face first, into the wall. The hand, which I assumed belonged to Edward was pulling harder at my hair and I screamed in pain.

"Fucking listen to me Alice!" Edward yelled, yanking my hair down.

I could hear Alice yelling faintly, but then a hand pressed down hard into my collarbone and I couldn't see anymore.

::::::

A low hum was ringing in my ears when I woke up. My head felt friggin' awful. I tried to move, but realised I couldn't. My eyes shot open and I could see where I was.

From what I could see this was an….aeroplane? It was a large cabin area, with pressure sealed doors and lots of small windows in the side. The seat I was strapped to was in a row of three that were along a wall at the back of the room, then there was a small aisle and another set of three aeroplane seats. The rest of the cabin had been cleared of seats and had plush sofas, televisions, beds and assorted other furniture dotted around the huge space.

But there was nobody on it. I heard sharp footsteps behind me and tried to turn around. My pulse picked up again as the footsteps grew closer.

Edwards face appeared around the corner. He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt and a pair of loose grey sweats that hung limply from his hips.

"Morning," he said, smiling.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to release my hands. Edward sighed and reached over, pulling off the metal with extreme ease. "Um…..thanks."

"We are on the Cullen's private jet. My father uses it for work, but has lent it to me for using." He said, sitting down in the chair on the opposite side, but facing me.

"To….Scotland?" I asked, trying to remember what had happened. Edward nodded. I squirmed slightly. I rubbed my knees together again, unsure.

"You changed me?" I asked, appalled. I was now wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt and some loose faded green sweats. My feet were bare, still.

"Yes, but you're going to need to change in a few hours because it always snows."

"Snow?" I asked, confused.

"Yes Bella. Snow."

I looked at him, glaring again. I was thinking of Charlie. I expect he had no clue where I was, where I was going and whom I was with. He was probably breaking down. Oh God. My eyes were welling up.

"Bella?" Edward asked, moving closer.

"Why can't you just let me go? Why me Edward?" I sobbed, my chest racking with cries.

"Bella…I've told you before. Can't you just shut up? I need a person to stay at home and keep the house clean. Plus, it needs to be someone like you because the people I work with like to have dinner gatherings and I need an….associate," he said, his temper rising.

"An associate?" I asked, confused, rubbing my sore wrist. The skin around my arms was rubbed red raw by the metal and it ached.

"Someone who will come with me to assorted gatherings…..dinners…..parties," Edward said.

"Like…your girlfriend?" I whispered, flabbergasted.

He rose to his feet, face dark. "No Bella. Like a servant who will do whatever I say."

He strode down the aisle and walked into another compartment, shutting the black door sharply behind him. I sat, stunned for a little while, before I shakily unlatched the buckle on the seat. I stood into the aislec, my bare feet loving the soft carpet of the plane.

Suddenly, the light in the plane turned off and I looked up at the dimming lamps in exasperation. I noticed that the floor was lit up with tiny red lights, that casted an eerie scarlet glow over the seats and my skin. I backed away from the door that Edward went into, watching it for signs that he was coming. But there was no-where to go? Maybe I could hide and sneak off when we land?

I backed further away, watching the black door surrounded by red lights until I hit something hard. I shut my eyes slowly.

"Going somewhere?" I felt a whisper into my hair, sending shivers up the back of my neck. I let out a staggered breath and looked up to see Edwards's beautiful face glaring down at me. An arm encircled my waist and he pulled me into his hard cold body in the light. I gasped and sprung away from him. I spun around and saw his red shadowed face, staring intently at me.

"Are you schizophrenic?!" I yelled. "First you're horrible, then you're feeling me up?"

Edward chuckled darkly and stalked towards me. I walked away until I felt a wall hit my back again. He smiled darkly at me and backed me into the metal wall. I hissed at him.

He growled back.

"Mmm, Bella, you're so tempting." He whispered, running a hand through my hair. I quivered in excitement and fear. "Like rich chocolate."

"And you are a chauvinistic, arrogant, horrible…"

"Yes, you've said Bella. But you still find me devilishly attractive, you masochist," he hissed, placing a hand next to the side of my head, pushing me further backwards.

"I think you've got me wrong, ignoramus." I stammered, leaning forwards, aggressively. Or, I hoped I looked aggressive. Edward smirked grimly, his teeth gleaming in the crimson glow. His hand shot out and clamped around my face, slamming me into the wall. My head cracked painfully into the metal, but I screamed louder at the face he was causing my face. He hand was clenching my jaw so hard that I swore I could feel it cracking under his fingers. He was so strong, so fast. Inhuman.

I yelped as he softened his grip. His eyes looked away from me for a second and suddenly he was gone. I stumbled slightly without his support and fell into a seat. A light popped up in the far corner of the large cabin on the largest, comfiest looking bed. It had plush white covers and hundreds of small pillows piled high on top of it. I walked cautiously towards it, not knowing what to expect.

A tackle from the side and I was thrown onto the bed. I screeched in surprise and tossed my hair backwards in time to see Edward's amber eyes staring straight into mine. He was so beautiful. He pulled my neck and I knelt up on the bed, eyes wide.

"Duties," he whispered, running his hands over my arm.

I shuffled backwards, sitting down amongst the pillows. "No way Cullen! I accepted fetching you things and cleaning, but this is enough!" I shouted. He lunged forwards and grabbed the t-shirt by the collar. I felt the material rip at the back slightly.

"If you don't consent, slave, then technically this is rape. But who will know? Or care?" he hissed. I lay there, immobile, too frightened to move. His hand moved faster and pulled the t-shirt of with one quick gesture. His eyes stared at me too much. They lingered too long.

"Stop it," I said, faintly. I couldn't help the excited feeling that was growing in between my legs though.

Edward's hand roamed over my pale stomach and up under my bra, which I noticed was a lot blacker and lacier than the last time I had seen what I was wearing. His hands only paused for a second over my breasts before he tore my sweats and underwear from my legs. I winced as the fabric tore over my skin and shivered as the cold air touched me.

"Stop," I whispered, a tear running down my cheek.

Edward smiled and moved down my body, running his nose along my tummy. He stopped and wrenched my legs apart roughly. I tried my best to shut them, but he held fast and my efforts were in vain. I turned my head to the side and shut my eyes, sobbing quietly.

I arched my back as I felt a cold finger run up along my core.

"Mmm, Bella, you're so wet already. You can't say you don't enjoy this," he breathed against my leg. Another sob racked through my ribs, shamed.

"Get off, please," I pleaded, weakly.

He chuckled and his fingers pinched my clit unceremoniously. I squirmed violently and let out a moan. I was so turned on by this man, this gorgeous man who was treating me like dirt, that I was reacting so badly to his touch. His fingers entered me quickly and I yelped. Two digits pumped into me roughly while his thumb rubbed my clit gently, drawing moans of pleasure from my mouth.

Mixed with the sobs that I emitted, my moans were turning him on, I could tell. He forced his fingers faster and I was nearing the edge. His thumb rolled over my clit again and I screeched a final time, before I came in a mind-blowing orgasm.

I flopped down onto the bed, head reeling, tears still running down my face. Edward pushed himself forwards and lay down next to me. I noticed he was shirtless now, when had he done that?

I looked over at him and another tear rolled from my eye. "Go on then Edward, get it over with. Don't make me wait anymore," I whispered, hoarsely.

Edward's eyes looked saddened for a second, then he leant forwards, laying his head on the pillow next to mine.

"No Bella."

I lay, confused. He moved closer and pressed his lips against mine. I shut my eyes, thankful that he had changed his mind. His lips were wonderful, cold, hard, and perfect. I was moving my lips with his, perfect. I moved my hands into his wonderful hair, stroking the softness of it.

He drew back quickly, getting off the bed. "No. No, kissing is not for us. Never again, Kissing is personal, kissing is meaningful and no. You are my slave and I shall not become yours," he shouted, getting angry. "Just don't expect leniency next time. Now go to sleep, we have another three hours till we land."

With that he walked away from the bed and slammed the metal door to the second cabin. The light over the bed switched off and the red lights were casting their glow into the darkness again.

I covered myself up in the sheets, terrified again. Why did I kiss him? He had tried to rape me, next thing, I was kissing him back? Was I going mad? Was he going mad?

I think I liked Edward. FUCK.


	6. Lights

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews guys! Did you enjoy your cold shower? I personally prefer warm ones. ;)

Here more for ya'll. I'm going to ask if anyone wants to be my beta, because with things coming up I wont have enough time to satisfy you all! Any applications?

::::

Eurgh. My head hurts.

I pulled the fluffy white duvet towards me and stared around the room with my wide eyes. I saw some clothes folded neatly at the bottom of the bed and I crawled down the covers and grabbed the garments in my shaking hand. A plain black bra, in exactly my size, and some matching black boy shorts were on the top. I clasped the underwear over my chest and slipped on the black shorts quickly, remaining under the covers. The other clothes were simply some opaque black tights and a short plain black dress. I pulled the dress over my head, seeing that I was sleeveless and simple. I pulled the tights up, feeling slightly cleaner than before.

A hairbrush was situated on the bedside table, along with a striped bag and four bottles of perfume. A bottle of water was next to the bag, which I picked up and saw a selection of makeup inside. I pulled out a bottle of foundation, chuckling. He even knew my skin colour perfectly. A note was laid on under the bottle of water, which I snatched quickly.

'_Get dressed and make yourself look acceptable. People are waiting to greet me at the gate and I wish for you to keep your mouth shut. Just do it, you know what will happen if you don't. _

_E'_

Charming. I screwed the note up and threw it on the floor, annoyed. I picked up the hairbrush and raked it through my curls, pulling half my head out with it. Makeup, I just thinly wiped on some moisturiser and spread on some mascara, blinking rapidly because I didn't usually wear makeup at all. Deciding to go all out, I drew some liquid eyeliner above my eyelids and flicked the lines out a little at the ends. Hmm. I looked different with this get up on. Older. Prettier.

I laughed quietly to myself and got up off of the bed. The cabin was lit up again, the red lights a distant thought that I didn't want to remember. Next to the bed was a pair of massive killer heels, in shiny black. How did he expect me to walk in these? I pulled them onto my feet to try out walking. I could barely lift my feet, let alone walk!

I teetered forwards slowly, holding the edge of the bed. Oh god, here came open air. I stumbled freely for a while, my arms waving in front of me for stability until I felt confident enough to stand up straight. As soon as my knees were unbent I felt unbalanced and started to wobble backwards. Just as I fell over a pair of arms caught me from behind.

I jumped at the hard contact, but was grateful for the rescue. I was propped up again and I leant against the wall before turning to Edward. He looked…..stunning.

He was wearing a black suit with a starched white shirt underneath, finished off with a thin black tie. His shoes were polished to perfection and his messy auburn hair was tamed slightly into a business-like style.

"Who are we meeting?" I asked, still staring at his toned body.

"I am meeting my associates from work. We always work overseas in this business, but now we are all in the same place for a year or so. We're meeting them for a drink in the city. They said they wanted to meet my….girlfriend. I didn't plan on taking one, but now I have a servant who is moderately attractive, I can use you. But, you are going to keep that pretty mouth shut. That mouth is reserved for me," he said, running his fingers over my lips.

My temper boiled slightly. "You can't shut me up when they're there, you'll just embarrass yourself."

"No. But I can make you pay as soon as they can't see us Bella. Understand that."

A shiver ran down my spine. "What more can you plan to do to me? I mean, after last night, the rest of what I'm imagining doesn't seem that frightening!" I said. It was true after all. If he did have sex with me, it wasn't exactly the worst threat was it? He moved closer to me and placed a hand above my head on the wall. His hips crushed me into the wall and his face came so close to mine.

"Oh the things I could do to you," he whispered, one of his hands twisting around a curl in my hair. "I could rip you apart, one piece at a time. Or I could take away some more dignity? Or maybe I could just make you never want to see your own face again after I've finished with it."

Eyes widened. He chuckled.

"But anyway. We are meeting the boys in a minute, so you need to buckle up," he said, pushing me towards a seat.

"Are the boys….like you?" I asked, sitting down the aeroplane seat.

"No. They're human."

He sat next to me and buckled himself in. I mirrored him and clenched my fists as the plane hit the ground.

:::::::

The gate was pretty empty; it was still dark. I saw a clock; it was only 8 o clock. I felt drained, stupid time zones. Edward simply pointed at the suitcase belt and I hauled the heavy cases from the platform and dragged the six of them to a trolley. I piled them higher, or I tried to. Edward sighed and, eventually, he came over to help. He loaded the suitcases into a separate cab and paid the driver to go all the way to somewhere in the woodland area.

I stepped outside, mildly used to the crippling shoes now and shivered immediately. "Argh! This is colder than Forks!" I moaned, rubbing my frozen arms.

Edward laughed and hailed us another cab. We stepped inside, I was thankful of the heating system, and Edward shut the door behind us.

"Edinburgh Central, Bar Zero, please," he said, to the driver. The driver nodded and shut the glass separating him from us.

"Bar Zero?" I asked.

"It's more of a nightclub. But now, I want to go through a few duties with you Bella. You're not to speak unless spoken to. You have been my girlfriend for six months and you are dearly in love with me. You are a nurse in a hospital, but left your job so that you could be with me. You are a happy, content housewife. And lastly; say anything bad about me and I will hurt you," he hissed.

I nodded, not really knowing how to reply to that.

"Now, come on. Get out," he said, opening the door on his side. I got out of the car slowly, shivering in the cold. Edward beckoned to me and I walked across the pavement, trying not to trip over the grey concrete in these ridiculous shoes.

"Now, assume your persona Bella," he whispered, as we approached the bouncers at the door. Edward simply smiled at them and they lifted the red rope and we walked in, ahead of everyone else. The club was pounding, underground. It was flashing lights, smoke machines and sweaty dancers, everything I hated. Edward put his arm around my waist, turning his nose up slightly.

"Are you….fed?" I asked him, worriedly.

"Do you really think that I would come here without being _fed_?" he hissed, annoyed, glaring at me. He pulled me closer and I saw, through the smoke and lights a door. We walked through into a quieter room, with normal lighting, still too dim for my taste. I could see that there was a group of six men sat around a circular table in the corner of the room.

"Cullen, you son of a bitch!" one shouted, getting up. Edward laughed and left me to stride towards the man, clapping hands with him. The man had a nice smile, but his teeth were unnaturally white.

Men.

All the men were wearing waistcoats and suits, like Edward and had slicked back hair. Most of them were American, but a few were from Edinburgh, with lilting Scottish tones. Edward beckoned to me and I stood in front of the table, feeling uneasy with all these unfamiliar eyes on me.

"And who is this fine woman, Edward?" the one with the teeth said.

"This is Bella, Simon," he replied, pulling my arm to get me to sit next to him.

"Mmm, Bella. Nice name," another man said, chuckling.

::::::

Hours later, the club was still pounding outside and I was sat in hell. These men were all chauvinistic bastards, simply.

And drunk. Even Edward was drunk now. I was still sipping my vodka and coke, telling them I had had enough to drink already.

Edward leant down to kiss me at one point and I turned my head away from him, taking a large gulp from my glass. The men laughed at him and me, making crude jokes. Edwards hand gripped my leg under the table, in a crushing grip, warning. I looked up at him to see his cold glare, but his false smile still in place.

"So Bella," Simon asked. I snapped back to the men, frightened. I had managed to not have any attention so far. "How did you meet Edward?"

I looked up at Edward. "I met her at-" he began.

"Edward, let her talk, unless she has no tongue in that pretty mouth of hers?" Simon chuckled. All eyes turned to me.

"I met Edward, in the hospital where I worked," I replied.

"What was he doing there?" another man laughed. I smirked to myself, time to have some fun.

"Well, my clumsy darling doesn't have very stable feet, he was walking down the stairs when he fell, apparently. He's always falling into things. I don't think his balance is the best," I smiled, glaring up at him.

His eyes were seething.

"Edward, you crazy bastard!"

"Yes, well. Bella, I think it's time we were leaving. I'll see you all tomorrow, have a good night."

Edward pulled my upper arm and yanked me out of the room and through the club quickly.

"You will never embarrass me again Bella," he hissed.

"It was only a bit of fun. I did nothing to really embarrass you!"

"Consequences Bella. Just shut the fuck up and wait till we get home."


	7. Breakdown

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I am so happy, you would not believe! I'll do my best to keep this story up to date for you! Enjoy.

::::::

Edward didn't speak to me the entire journey to his house. I was sat in the taxi, my face ashen, and stomach shaking due to fear. What was he going to do to me? It couldn't get much worse could it? The taxi was slowly slightly and the hairs on the back of my neck rose. The taxi jolted to a sudden stop. Edward leant forwards and paid the driver with a smooth hand movement. He nodded to the man and opened the door on his side and got out. I noticed that the clock only read 2.00AM. I thought it was later than that. Hmm. I took off my stupid shoes earlier; my ankles had enough torture for the evening. I picked them off the floor and held them tight in my fist.

Edward opened the door on my side and grabbed my wrist. I stepped out of the car, being half dragged by him. The floor was hard concrete under my nylon covered feet, I shivered.

"I can walk!" I insisted, trying to shake off his arm.

He laughed sarcastically and didn't let go of my wrist. It was pitch black out here; all I could see was his pale, almost glowing skin. I shook his hand off, stumbling in the dark. He turned quickly. I threw my shoes towards him and took off behind me, into the darkness. He wouldn't be able to see me! I smiled to myself, hair flowing wildly behind me. The concrete was flying under my legs; I was faster than I thought.

But I never anticipated Edwards's vampire speed. Even slightly tipsy he could run faster than any car. Faster than anything. I felt a body slam into my back and I smacked into the hard ground, hard. I felt the skin on my knees and elbows rip and the opaque tights were shredded.

I screamed, but he pulled me underneath him and flipped my body over so I was facing him. His glare was intense, his snarling was furious and he was utterly beautiful.

"Bella! You keep fucking trying me!" he roared, one of his hands gripped my throat tightly.

I raked in the air. Major déjà vu. "May as well t-try. It's not like I wasn't in trouble alr-ready!" I wheezed.

Edward scowled and released my throat. He stood up and pulled my up by the roots of my hair. I yelped, but had gotten used to his manhandling. He pushed me forwards and I stumbled forwards slowly. He had hold of my wrist and was pulling me faster into the darkness. I was trying my hardest to resist, pulling and twisting to get him off. He growled and suddenly I found myself whirling in the air, being tossed over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Put me down!" I shouted, kicking my legs.

"If you keep acting like a child Bella, I will treat you like a child. And I will punish you like a child," he replied, just holding my legs even tighter. I sighed and flopped over his shoulder. We were walking into the darkness and I had not a clue where he was taking me, or how he could see.

I looked up and saw lights flickering either side of us. They carried on for ages, lighting up the whole driveway. I realised he had been walking very fast and the entrance, where I had fallen was now very far away, with closed gates over shielding me from the outside world.

Surrounding us was green countryside, fenced in by a huge wire mesh. Trapped.

:::::

I was dropped down on a doorstep. I couldn't see the house around the door because a large white porch sheltered us from the darkness surrounding us. The door was absolutely massive, about twice the height of me, large, black and shiny with a golden (I assumed it was solid gold) doorknocker shaped like a lions head.

Edward clicked five times on a small metal keypad on the door and it swung open with a loud bang. The lights were already flickering on as the door open and Edward pushed me inside. The house was beautiful inside. Large marble steps flanked either side of the huge entrance hall meeting in an elegant curve at the top, which had another wooden door, presumably leading to another hallway. To my right was a large sitting room, with plush black sofas and chairs dotted around a low, shiny mahogany table. The walls were a soft cream colour while the carpet was blood red. Ironic.

To my left was a dining room, with a long, again mahogany, dinner table that could seat about 20 people, 10 on either side. I noticed that the walls were very simple in both rooms, with no pictures or paintings in either.

To the second arch on my left was a finely furnished kitchen, all stainless steel and greys, with splashes of red that seemed to match the scheme of the house. A large fridge was the main thing I could see on my way past. The kitchen wasn't as big as the other two rooms, but it was still huge.

I love the feeling of this carpet, much nicer than that horrible gravel outside.

"Get in Bella," Edward stated, sharply. I walked in marvelling in the glamour of this house.

"This is….amazing," I said, putting my stupid shoes down on the floor.

"Thank you," he said, pushing more forwards. Under the arch of the two stairs were some wooden double doors. Damn, this man liked mahogany. "It's a shame you won't be here to marvel it."

"What?" I asked, confused.

Edward opened the double doors and pushed me inside, quickly shutting the doors after him. I looked back at him, scared.

"Turn around Bella. I'm sure together we can cure you of your childish behaviour and indiscretions," Edward hissed, voice cool.

I turned my head around to look at the room. It was a reasonable size, mostly dark with lots of tiny lights everywhere, facing the centre of the room. But what was in the room was what caught my attention most. There was a large wooden desk, with a row of implements cast over it. I walked up to the table and ran my fingers over the items. There were scary looking whips, metal handcuffs, strips of cloth piled on top of one another, various creams and liquids, tons of elastic bands, rolls and rolls of black gaffa tape and a couple of brutal looking knives at the end.

I felt a hand slide around my hips and rest on my hipbone.

"Mmm, Bella, you smell so good. But you're so bad," he said, his voice on my ear, breath cold.

"What is this place?" I stammered, fear apparent in my voice.

His fingers curled upwards, pulling the short hem of my black dress up. I realised my tights were ripped beyond belief and virtually the only thing left of them was the elastic waistband. His hand slid inside my underwear and ran over my center, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"This is my play room Bella," he whispered. His hand disappeared and I felt him shoot from behind me. In a flash he was on the other side of the table. He cleared the centre of the table in a flash and moved the objects to the sides. Less than a second after, he was back behind me, shoving my back down, forcing my front onto the wooden table. He was so fast I had no time to react. I yelped as my head twisted to my right. His chest was leant over me, trapping me in place, so all I could do was kick my legs into his, desperate to get free.

Edwards's action was so fast that it was a blur to my human eyes. He taped my wrists in front of me, so my torso was laid over the table, my backside tipped precariously in the air. I couldn't move! He could do anything to me in this position and I couldn't flipping move! I wrenched my hands, trying to get free, all in vain. His hands ripped my dress up over my hips and tore the rest of my tights away.

"Let me go!" I shouted. "I'll be good, I'll be good!"

"Sorry Isabella, I warned you before and you ignored me," he hissed, leaning forwards to whisper his threat in my ear. I felt the cold sharp point of one of the knives press against my back. "I am going to make you beg for forgiveness, darling. Who do you want to fuck first? Me, or the knife?"

"Please, Edward! Have a little mercy, please; I didn't mean to embarrass you! I promise you that I will never do anything to annoy you again! Please," I began sobbing. I couldn't take any more pain, any more from him. I shut my eyes tightly and tears began to roll down my face and splatter on the table. I began crying, my chant being skewed by my wracking sobs, "I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good…"

Silence, apart from my constant breathing of "I'll be good."

His chest lifted from my back and I felt a hand slowly rubbing my back, in small circles. The tape from my wrists was suddenly gone and a gentle hand pulled my shoulder from the table. My chest was heaving and I could barely breath from the convulsions in my lungs. My eyes were still shut, leaking tears.

Arms picked up my body and my feet were lifted from the floor. A gust of wind. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the black sofas in the arms of Edward.

::::::

EPOV (Edwards Point of View)

Urgh. I'm a disgusting creature sometimes.

She was right there, underneath my arms just waiting to be punished. And I was totally ready to make her bleed and fuck her until she was near dead. But how could I?

Really?

Her poor crippled frame already had bruises and cuts all over it from when I had last assaulted her, and all the times before. I would never let a filthy knife touch her skin, which was a joke. Her beautiful skin was tainted. Tainted by me.

I had been watching her.

She had arrived in Forks months ago and oh, how she smelt. Her blood really made me boil made my mind go wild. I wanted her blood, wanted it smothered over my face, dripping from my teeth. But I began to watch her, from her window and realise how innocent and angelic she was.

And beautiful.

She was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. Her pale skin, her brown eyes and her lustrous chocolate hair. After watching her for so long I had grown used to her mouth watering scent and it barely affected me as much. God how I wanted her. I told Alice and Emmett I wanted her for my birthday.

Now, I finally had her. And all I could think of was to hurt her? I must be the sickest twisted sadist in the whole fucking world.

But here she was now, with me, sobbing her beating heart out because of me. Her form was tiny, her dress was torn and dirty and she fitted perfectly into my arms. She was so defiant when we met, but I had beaten her down, made her cry for mercy.

But….I wasn't happy. This isn't what I wanted. I held her tighter in my cold arms and hugged her weeping form.

My weeping angel.

Oh, how I wanted her.

Oh, how I wanted to hurt her.

Oh, how I wanted her to love me.

I couldn't tell her. I would keep up this charade until she wanted me. But for tonight I will be kind. Tonight she will fall asleep in safety and there will be peace.

:::::: BPOV

I felt his arms hold me tighter and I heaved out another set of sobs. My chest was aching from the rapid breathing I was doing. His cold hand wiped the tears from my eyes and cleaned the trails of mascara from my face.

"No more tears Ophelia," I heard him whisper. Hamlet?

"For you have had too much water already," I ended the line, through my tears, which were calming down now.

Edward smiled his glorious crooked smile and I smiled weakly back at him. He lifted me up again and began walking out into the entrance hall. I shivered as I saw the doors to the 'playroom' had been shut. If I was ever in there again….I dread to think.

Edward carried me up the stairs and through the doors at the top. I was still heaving sobs up, but I'm sure I could have walked. But I didn't feel like defying him right now. Funny that.

Through the doors was another hallway that had five doors leading off. Edward dropped my lightly to my feet and gestured to each of the doors.

"This is my room, my bathroom and my study. Please refrain from going in any of these unless I ask. These two are your room and your bathroom."

He opened the first door and I gasped as I saw the grandeur of my accommodation. The bed was in the middle of the room, on a raised podium. It was white bedding, surrounded by gossamer, shimmery netting that hung from the ceiling. It reminded me of a princess's bed from my old fairytale books. The carpet was cream coloured, as were the walls. One of the walls was entirely made of glass and I could see through to the countryside outside. It was dark now, so I couldn't see much apart from the lights that spiralled to the end of the long driveway.

There was an ivory coloured dressing table covered with perfumes and cosmetics and a large silver hairbrush. A hairdryer and a pair of straighteners lay in a wicker basket by the table.

Along another wall was five bookshelves crammed full of classics, each of them alphabetized into order. I ran my fingers along the golden spines and smiled.

Wuthering Heights.

A white desk and white chair was on the other side of the room. It held a draw full of paper, lined and plain and another full of stationary, everything I would ever need.

There was an oak wardrobe containing high fashion and designer clothes by the dresser and a chest of drawers containing underwear and accessories. I blushed as I saw all the underwear was the right size.

This room was so white, so pure.

I turned round after exploring to see Edward peering expectantly at me. "Thank you so much Edward."

"You're welcome Bella." He replied, smiling. "Get a shower, then get some rest. I'll talk through everything about our home tomorrow."

I nodded, feeling tired already. Edward moved closer and took one of my hands in his, rubbing his thumb over my fingers gently.

"And I'm sorry Bella. I…only meant to scare you. Just, please, comply with my wishes and you shall find I comply with some of yours," he said, gently.

"Thank you Edward. And I'm sorry I irritated you. I'm still a little shocked at the whole situation."

"I'm sure that you'll learn to love me eventually," he replied. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

He turned around and walked out of the room, a big smile on his face.

LOVE?!

I walked through the door to my bathroom, marvelling in the sheer size of it all. Even the shower was massive. As the hot water washed away the dirt of the day my mind was whirling over his words.

LOVE?!

Did he mean it? He was sorry after all. Maybe I would love him. At the moment however I just wanted to keep alive, with all my blood still in my veins. I can hardly wait till its time for him to feed again. Maybe he'll go crazy and eat me instead.

Great.


	8. Descent

3Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I promise you I have some exciting stuff lined up! Review review review! Because I am a nice author who cares more about writing than reviews, I haven't put a review count on. YET.

:::::

Two weeks later.

I awoke the next morning in my super huge bed, having slept soundly in my soft sheets. The light was streaming in the glass wall and forced my eyes open, due to my forgetting to close the blinds last night. You'd think I would have learnt by now I got up, another day. Wash. Dress. Go downstairs.

Edward had left me a note in the kitchen, as usual.

_B, _

_Home at 7.30. Prepare dinner, whatever for you, canister in the fridge for me, be ready by the time I get home. Don't leave the grounds. Or else._

_E._

I smiled at the '_Or else._' He always left me with a nice threat. I didn't care today though. For the last two weeks I had been subservient, thinking of a way to escape. And finally, I had done it. The last four days I had cut a hole through the wire mesh that surrounded the area with a pair of pliers I had found in the garage (which also held two Aston Martins, may I add).

I found a big black rucksack to I had compiled a bag full of essentials:

Cash, which I found easily in this massive house, I had about £600 English pounds and Edwards credit card, which I snitched from his wallet this morning. Edward had taken me food and drink shopping in the local supermarket earlier this week and I had seen him type in the pin number of his credit card. I had been happy to get out of the house. As huge as it was, I felt like I was going mad stuck in there.

11.30am.

I had a while to prepare.

Extra clothes. I took a pair of dolly pumps, a skirt, black tights and a t-shirt to change into as soon as I left. I also grabbed a designer black dress and another pair of tights; you never know where I would end up. Lots of underwear.

A cell phone. I found lots of old ones in Edward's study, where I knew I wasn't allowed. I found a cast away Blackberry and stuffed it into the side pocket of my bag. I couldn't ring Charlie, he would think I was dead already. A silent tear trickled down my cheek at this thought. I couldn't ring the police, could I? A vampire has kidnapped me. Hmmm, that would sounds feasible. I doubt the phone even had credit on it. No, it didn't. Crap.

Hairbrush, wet wipes and deodorant. I had a shower this morning, so at least I was clean.

Just in case, I took a torch, lighter, matches, compass and penknife. A large breadknife was the last thing I packed, wrapping it in a tea towel so it wouldn't rip through everything.

Finally, I was done, everything was packed away. I couldn't bring myself to write him a goodbye note; I just wanted to be away from him. I walked to the front door, slamming it firmly behind me. I breathed in the fresh air, loving the feeling of the cold air inside my lungs. I took off in a run, the countryside soft beneath my feet. I was wearing a black hoody over a green t-shirt and jeans for my journey, easy things. On my feet was a pair of durable Converse, things that I could run and jump in.

I reached the cut hole in the fence quickly and crawled through on my hands and knees, cutting the heel of my hands on the ground. I pulled the bag through after me and stood up, pulling it onto my back. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would burst from my chest when I looked around to see that I was outside of the grounds. I was free.

Free from Edward.

At last.

::::

Faster.

Run.

Quicker.

I can't go any faster! It's 8pm by the watch on my wrist and it was so dark I had lost my way. I was meant to be heading to the nearest village or town, but I had headed along the road, then through the woods and now….eurgh.

The trees were clawing at my skin, tearing into my clothes and pulling mercilessly at my hair. And the Scottish weather had begun to go back to tradition and was pouring with rain. I blinked back the raindrops that hung from my eyelashes and shivered in the cold. Forks rain was nothing compared to this, this was torrential!

"Where am I?" I asked myself, trying to hold back crying.

I pulled my hoody closer around my neck, trying to conceal the little warmth I had left. I took shelter under a large oak tree, which had wide branches that I could sit under without getting splattered with icy drops. . Edward would realise I was gone by now, but how could he find me now, when I couldn't even find myself?

I sighed and sat back against the tree, putting my bag next to me and shivering again. At least I was mildly safe out here with my knives and torch. I didn't feel to safe right now though. Everything around me seemed to be shadows reflected in the shining moon from above. It was strange; the rain seemed to fall, even from no clouds.

So cold out here. My hands shake in the night air and I can see the paleness of my skin even in the pitch black of the night. They wouldn't stop shaking. Stop it!

The trees were mocking me. They were, I could see them, and their bark faces talking about me. 'Look at poor Bella! So far from home! She's mad!' I'm mad.

I shook my head. I'm not mad. No. I'm cold and incredibly tired. So tired. A yawn escaped my lips, and I shut my eyes, hand on the torch other hand on the breadknife.

CRACK.

My eyes flicked open and I clenched my hands. I drew the knife up beside my head and pressed the button on the torch, sending a high beam out into the trees. The light from the torch made everything seem so much scarier than usual, because it made the forest look real, so far everything had seemed like a dream. Nightmare.

You're mad Bellaaaaa. You're worse off without him.

No, I'm not.

I picked up my rucksack and scrambled up the banks of the forest, running, with the knife in my hand and the torch flickering on and off. Finally, I came to a road. The rain was hitting the tarmac roughly, pounding into it. I looked down the road, seeing light reflecting on the rain. I ran towards the road, tripping over a tree root and landing face down on the road. I looked up desperately, raising an arm to get the car's attention. The car was getting nearer; finally, I could get help. How blurred my mind was. I put the bread knife into my bag's side pocket.

"Help!" I yelled, weakly, trying to stumble to my feet. I stood in the middle of the road, looking down into the rain, waving my arms. The car was only 100metres away from my now.

That was funny, it looked like an….

Aston Martin.

My eyes widened and I turned on my heels and began running down the road, towards nowhere. The rain pounded into my face and eyes, stinging my skin but I was too terrified to feel anything. I just concentrated on keeping my legs moving. Up down up down updownupdownupdown.

You're mad Bella.

NO!

I kept running down the highway and I couldn't hear the car behind me anymore. I felt a touch on my shoulder and suddenly a ton of stone hit into my back, sending me flying to the floor. I hit the road hard, cutting open my cheek.

"No! No!" I screamed, turning over, trying to get up.

"Shut up you little fucking bitch," Edward roared, straddling my waist and twisting his hands around my collar.

He looked glorious, his hair soaked and floppy and his perfect abs defined by the wet shirt. But his face was distorted in blind fury and his teeth bared. His hand reached out and grasped my face firmly.

"Did you really think you could leave me?" he yelled in my face, leaning down so his mouth skimmed my wet skin.

"Get off of me!" I shrieked.

He laughed snidely and next thing I felt a sharp pain in my face. Then another. His hand. It felt like a rock was being crushed into my skin with each slap. Then, it got harder, clenching into a fist. Just once he punched my face, but it was enough. My lip split and blood mixed in with the rain.

Edwards's eyes became hungry, but he quickly shook his head and turned back to glaring at me.

"You are going to rue the day this idea came into your stupid head Bella," he hissed, laughing.

I screamed again as he hauled me up, trying to hit and claw at every part of him. I managed to get myself free and quickly ripped the knife from my rucksack. I threw the bag to the floor. All thoughts of madness were gone from my head; all that remained was my instinct to stay alive.

The rain poured down on us, now a few feet apart, staring each other out. I flicked the knife up, hissing. He just stood there, hands on hips.

"Bella, I can't die."

"Leave me alone."

He burst forwards and the knife sunk into his chest. My eyes widened and couldn't move. My heart pounded faster and faster. He grabbed my shoulders and flung me over his back again, running back to the car.

I saw he had my bag in his hand as he forced me into the car. "Get in, shut up."

I looked out of the window, not bearing to look at him. Tears ran down my dirty face.

"What are you going to do to me Edward?"

"I'm going to take you home. Then I am going to hurt you. A lot. I am going to fuck you till you beg me to stop and then I am going to have a little fun. Anymore details you want to know Bella?" he asked, glaring at me.

"No," I whispered, looking down. A sob racked through my chest. The wait was unbearable. But I'm sure the pain would be much worse.


	9. Désir Sexuel

**Heya guys, hopefully I will soon be getting a beta, then you can get more every week than I can give you! Or at least an idea helper. :D **

**So, let us continue. This chapter has A LOT of flittering POV's between Edward and Bella, so you're EPOV lust should be satisfied. I decided to do this because it means that I can show the madness of this situation versus Edwards lust and how closely they are linked. And AT LAST another lemony chapter. :D Enjoy. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be back to BPOV, I just fancied a change. Let me know how you like it. **

::::::

My head was spinning as Edward shoved me into the house.

ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO ENTER HERE.

"Bella," he growled. The room went quiet; the tension between us was electric. His lips curled up, a snarl escapes his lips, feral and angry. I stepped backwards and he rushed forwards to grasp my shoulders.

"Actually, first of all, I want to have a little fun," he hissed, throwing me to the ground. My head cracked against the sideboard and I yelped in pain, but kept my eyes open so that I could keep him in my sight. He disappeared from my view instantly though and I heard a harsh laugh from behind me and I whirled around and saw him next to the small black box that was embedded into the wall. What was he doing? He opened the black box and flicked a switch inside of it. The house instantly went pitch black and I couldn't see anything.

His presence was around me, everywhere. "Edward?" I yelled, my voice echoing too loudly in the hall. I heard a chuckle from beside me and I span around, trying not to fall off balance. He wasn't there. But I could barely see, all I could make out was the pale skin on my hands and arms. He must have been moving too fast for me to make out, because he was pale too. White as marble.

I stumbled backwards and began to run through the house, feeling the way forwards with my hands. I ran straight into a wall. Clever, clever Bella.

"You're mad Bella," I heard a velvet voice murmur in my ear. I was pressed into the wall by his body and I felt a shiver of terror and excitement go up my spine.

"No I'm n-"

"You're mad Bella."

I felt him disappear from behind me. I turned around and saw a light coming from under a door. I suppose it was better than being stuck in this terrifying darkness. I ran towards the door, tripping over something on the way. The door swung open as I fell against it. I looked up from the floor, seeing that I was now in the kitchen.

I got up, looking around wildly. This was his sick twisted game of cat and mouse, trying to hunt me down….then what? I hoped he didn't mean what he said in the car.

I stalked over to the counter and threw open the draw, finding a torch. I looked in the other draws because there may be knives inside. All in false hope though, for there was nothing left. I slammed the drawer shut again and turned the light off, walking out of the door slowly, armed with my torch. I flicked it on and heard something flit past me to the right. I didn't swivel round to face the noise, because I knew that it was him. I flicked the torch around, my breathing heavy, looking for something, anything, I didn't know what.

I heard a chuckle behind me and began to panic. I stood, statue like for a minute, shining my torch everywhere, trying to keep my breath under control. You're not mad Bella. Just frightened. My torch ran over the front door. I steadied my shaking hands and ran towards the door. I managed to get there without being stopped and wrenched open the door with my shaking hands. I ran out into the cold air and flung my torch down the driveway, seeing a flash of white going after it. I hid behind the wall as the speeding Edward ran after the torch.

I can't believe he didn't realise. I swung backwards and ran inside, slamming the door behind me. I fumbled with the lock and clicked it shut just as a bang resounded on the other side of the door. The door was thick and metallic, so it would take him at least a minute to break through. I heard another bang and a fist shape pounded into the metal.

I turned away, trying to ignore the pounding in my chest that resonated in the door. I ran up the stairs, and heard another bang. It sounded like metal splitting. I ran faster down the hallway, trying to ignore the ripping sound from downstairs. I tore into Edwards's office and locked the door behind me. The walls were tremendously thick here, to keep other people out, so I was protected for a while. I leant my head against the door, my hair falling in front of my face, catching my breath.

I heard silence from outside the door.

"Bella. Let me in," a smooth voice said.

"As if," I replied, laughing hysterically.

"Bella. Let. Me. In." He commanded, his voice harder and louder.

I sat down at the table and picked up the phone from the table and hurriedly typed in 911.

_This number is not recognised._

Damn. 999.

_Hello, this is Emergency Services. What do you requ-_

"Police, hurry please!" I hissed. I noticed the clock on the wall read 11.30pm.

_Calm down, miss. What can we do?_

"There is a man outside this door who is going to rape and or kill me," I whispered down the phone, shaking.

_Keep calm miss. Men are on their way. Keep yourself in a locked room of you can. We'll trace your locations. _

"Just hurry," I said, putting the phone down. Men were on their way. Thank God.

I couldn't hear anything outside the door, but could hear someone downstairs, cluttering about in the hallway.

"Bellaaa, you are going to regret that," I heard him chimed through the thick walls.

I crawled under the desk and curled up into a ball, shivering. A single pound on the door shattered the wood and I saw Edwards's shiny black shoes enter the room. My eyes were open so wide I thought they would pop, as his knees bent down and his smirking face appeared.

"Hey," he said, his voice like an angels.

My heart beat too fast. My head span.

BLACK.

:::::

EPOV:

Eurgh. Silly Bella had passed out.

I knew in my head this was wrong. What had I done to make her run away? Was she that unhappy? Should I just let her go?

Don't be ridiculous Edward. She can never leave you.

The police arrived an hour ago; I told them that my drunken girlfriend had made a prank call. They regarded her passed out body on the sofa, and the bottle of wine next to her and laughed with me. They left as soon as they arrived. I was too good.

But now, my sleeping angel was on the sofa, her hair tangled and her face paler than mine. Poor Bella. But did she have to keep defying me? I would show her now. That SHE was MINE. Implements lay on the coffee table next to the sofa where she was strewn. Her nightmares had laid her in a stance that looked as if she had been dropped from a great height, her hair mussed and her limbs complicated. If it weren't for the slow rising and falling of her chest, I would have thought she hadn't survived the drop, by the bruises and cuts on her skin.

She was waking, I heard her moan. She looked up at me, her eyes blinking rapidly, trying to assess the situation. She could tell I wasn't happy with her. And I wasn't. I was furious.

"How could you run from me Bella?!" I yelled in her face. She whimpered and scuttled backwards onto the sofa. I sat down on the cushion and pulled her tiny ankle towards me. She struggled and kicked, but it was useless against my enhance strength. A human versus a vampire? Don't be stupid.

I swung Bella over my lap. She frantically kicked and screamed profanities at me. "Bella, I'm going to give you the punishment you deserve. You are acting like a fucking spoilt little brat, so you shall be spanked like one."

Her body tensed. "What?"

"You heard me. Now shut up and accept your punishment, like a good girl."

I yanked down her jeans and underwear with one fell swoop of my arm and was greeted with a sight I had been yearning for. Bella's ass, readily mine. Waiting for the bite of my hand. I grinned and ran my fingers over the pale flesh for a second, before feeling her shudder. Was I that repulsive?

Anger flared up again. My hand rose and slapped down onto her pale skin, with moderate force. Well, moderate for me must have meant extreme pain for her. She yelled in pain and arched her back and kicked her legs in protest. I kept my hand going in a steady rhythm, loving how quickly her ass went from white to a fiery scarlet. If she struggled I focused my spanks on the tender tight thigh area, where she yelped even more. I carried this spanking on for at least half an hour before I landed one final wallop onto her bright red buttocks. She was beaten by this point, her head hung over my legs, sobbing in agony and embarrassment.

I heard her sigh and relax a little over my knee. I smirked and leant forwards, to retrieve the paddle from the table. I hesitated and took the belt in my hands. I handed it to Bella, who looked confused and scared.

Oh how I loved her fear.

"You must hold onto this. If you drop it or put your hands back then I will use it. Understand?" I snarled, hoping my aggression would scare her more.

Her shaking hands gripped the menacing belt tightly and her eyes shut. I reached towards the paddle again and gripped the wood, loving the feeling of the smooth wood in my hand. I ran my cold hand over her burning backside and chuckled as I raised the paddle up. I landed the wood on her cheek and she screeched in pain. Sorry my darling, you should listen to me.

Five more hits and a small bruise is appearing on her ass, I smiled gleefully at this. She struggled as the sixth crack landed and her hands slipped off the belt.

I grinned and laid the paddle down.

"Get up Bella."

::::: BPOV

I couldn't help it. I dropped it. That damn paddle made my ass set on fire and now, it was bruising, I could tell it. That final whack sent convulsions through my body and my fingers couldn't grasp the thick leather anymore.

"Get up Bella."

I hung over his lap, dejected and went to pull up my underwear. His hand stopped me and I shed my trousers and underwear from my ankles. Tears ran down my face and he led me around the sofa and shoved my torso down over the chair.

::::: EPOV

I manoeuvred her chest down onto the back of the sofa, so her ass was firmly planted while still being open to my will. Her white cheeks were blazing red while small black flecks were cast over her occasionally. I brought the belt up to her ass and she began to sob again, her small chest racking with sobs. I rose up the belt and-

:::: BPOV

**THWACK. **

The belt lashed across my backside and I screeched in pain. The world turned black for a second before everything went clear again. Another lash of fire spread across my buttocks and I collapsed over the sofa, howling in pain. I expected another lash when-

::::EPOV

I stilled my hand and stared for a moment at the bleeding lines across her buttocks and her sobbing frame. She was beaten. But I wasn't satisfied yet. I landed one last slap from my hand to her buttocks and she whimpered in pain. I ran my cool hands over her burning skin, but wrenched her thighs apart at the same time.

"Ed-dward?" she stammered, confused.

I chuckled quietly to myself and ran my hands up her sore thighs. I leant forwards and placed her hands on the edge of the sofa. I held my palms over her hands and whispered in her ear.

"Move these and I will hurt you."

She shivered and I grinned to myself. My hands went back to wandering around her body. But I needed to arouse her first. I leant forwards again, my chest on her back and let my hands creep up her shirt, under her bra. The feeling of her breasts in my hands was wonderful, I felt totally in control. I pinched her nipples ruthlessly and she let out a moan.

Fuck. She was dia3bolical.

::::: BPOV

He was fucking diabolical.

His hands were running over my skin, cooling it down.

God, it was so hot.

His hands pinched me hard, drawing a prolonged moan from my lips. Eurgh. I was disgusted with myself. His hands disappeared and began running up my thighs. I wanted so badly to remove my hands and force him away, but I was afraid of the belt again. And secretly, I was enjoying this. His hands forced my legs wide open.

"Stop, please!" I begged as his hands ran over my centre. I arched in pleasure, loving the feeling of his cool fingers on me. He shoved three fingers inside of me and I could feel the wetness dripping down my legs already.

:::: EPOV

"Stop, please!" This was just a plea to get me inside her. So, I did my best to please and entered her with three digits.

God, she was so wet. It was literally running down her thighs. I had to lean down to lick it off. I ran down her body and slid my tongue up her thigh, loving the taste of her sweet honey. She was beautiful. I could see her face was strained to keep her hands on the sofa.

I kept running my tongue up her, still pumping away at her with my fingers. I flicked my tongue on her clit. She moaned loudly. I chuckled to myself and hummed against her sensitive area again. I continued to pump my fingers faster and faster until my hand was basically a blur and my mouth was licking, biting, sucking at her clit. She was writhing in an uncontrollable way now, and her legs were beginning to weaken. I held her legs up with my shoulders-

:::: BPOV

God. I was in heaven. His hand was moving so fast; it was the best thing I had ever experienced. And his rough treatment of my clitoris was crazy, who knew I could ever experience pleasure such as this. My legs were weakening and I felt his body prop me up.

I was so close.

He bit down on my clit and I exploded. My head whirled in release and my body writhed in pleasure.

On the comedown I realised I had let go of the sofa.

I looked back at him and saw he had stood up behind me and was licking the remains of my mind-blowing orgasm from his fingers. His eyes cast over my hands and he turned me around quickly, He smiled for a second, then I found myself being hoisted over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

I struggled weakly, before realising it was futile. Edward raced through to the 'playroom' and I tensed up immediately. But he had already spanked me, and surely he wouldn't make me bleed. But he had already drunk blood tonight, his eyes showed me that.

I was dumped in a wooden chair by Edward before briefly he was back in front of me, carrying rope. "Don't move Bella."

"You think I will move? I'm guessing this is for moving my hands?" I asked, sarcastically. Edward raised my arms onto the armrests and tied them down quickly.

"Yes, this is for that. And partly for running away," he replied. He pulled my thighs up and tied my legs down around the chair, so I was wide open and exposed for him. I looked away and shut my eyes, not wanting to look at what kind of torture he had planned for me.

He was gone for a minute or two and my mind had time to think for a while. What was he going to do? He couldn't do much more…

He reappeared and had some item in his hand. It was a large white tube with a white ball on the end. What was….wait. I knew what that was. What was he doing with that? He moved the item between my legs and turned it on. The vibrations against my clit immediately sent waves of pleasure through me and I groaned in desperation. "I'm going to rip as many fucking orgasms from your sweet pussy that you will beg me to stop," he hissed, smoothly.

I blinked and my hips gyrated, but I was unable to break myself free. One. An orgasm tore through me powerfully, but the vibrator didn't let up. In fact he could still turn it up by five levels. Then the vibrations got faster and my hips thrusted wildly. But I would not scream. Not for him.

:::: EPOV

This was so hot.

Her hips were thrusting violently forwards and I moved the vibrator up to the penultimate setting. She screamed. She had kept screaming since the third orgasm. I had ripped at least seven from her so far. Women were amazing in their ability of multiple orgasms. I envied them for this. I had taped the end of the vibrator to her stomach, so I could sit back and watch as she couldn't control herself and kept on coming everywhere. The seat she was sat in was dripping with her juices.

I had torn off her shirt a while ago and her breasts were bouncing with the force of her thrusts. "P-p-please s-s-stop Edward!" she stuttered, through the pleasure, which I imagined, had turned painful a while ago.

I chuckled and moved towards the vibrator and turned it up another notch.

:::: BPOV

The waves of pleasure had soon turned to aching pain after the third orgasm. I was yelping against the pumped up vibrations as Edward turned it up. My body was wrenching and wretching in agony and my pulse was so fast I thought my heart would burst from my chest.

"Please! Stop! Stop! I'm g-gonna..." I trailed off, coming again. This time the orgasm was painful and the vibrations were excruciating against my centre. God, it needed to stop.

Edward leaned over and turned the vibrations off. A wave of relief washed over me and I looked up through my hair at Edward, who was un-taping the toy.

"Thank you," I breathed. His face was right next to mine as his fingers peeled the tape from my stomach smoothly. His beautiful eyes looked up at me and he smiled genuinely. His lips were so close to mine. Gosh.

:::: EPOV

I wanted to kiss her so much right now.

:::: BPOV

"Will you behave Bella?" he asked, voice quiet. He sounded different, he sounded sincere. "Because you know you can never outrun or outfight me. I am a vampire Bella. I am designed to kill."

"Yes. I will behave. Can I just ask one thing, Edward?" I said, as he released my legs.

"Depends what it is," he replied, starting to cut away at the rope that held my arms with his teeth.

"I would only ask that I could be able to go outside of this house every now and then. I think I am going mad in here."

"You may go out with my escort. If you ever feel the need to go out then tell me the night before and I shall not go to work," he replied, standing up. He held out a hand and I took it and pulled myself up. My legs were shaking still and I leant against his shoulders for support. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and helped me limp to my bedroom.

"Get some sleep now Bella," he said, helping me to lie down on the covers.

"But, I don't want to sleep now! Not while you're in a mildly good mood!" I said, indignantly. Edward chuckled and looked me dead in the eye.

"Then get dressed and come downstairs when you're ready. We'll have a midnight feast," he smiled widely and walked to the door. "I'm glad our differences have been sorted out Bella. I only wish for us to be on civil terms. You are a servant, but it doesn't mean that I can't be…..fond of you."

:::: EPOV

God how I love her.

:::: BPOV

I nodded as he walked out of the door. He must have been fond of me to torture and abuse me?!

Haha.

What a life I had. Have. Eurgh.

I got up and walked to the wardrobe, opening the white door slowly. I shut the door, not wanting to wear proper clothes right now. My legs ached still and I had bruises all over me. I flung open a drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe and chose a pair of pyjamas. The bottoms were red and white gingham shorts, that ended halfway between my hips and knees and the top was a small black vest. I donned a massive black hoody over the top that hung loosely over my body, keeping me warm. I pulled on a pair of fleecy bed socks and walked out of the room into the bathroom, to bathe some of my wounds.

:::: EPOV

She was so beautiful. And I meant what I had said. I was fond of her but I think she was starting to doubt her real purpose here. She knew she wasn't a slave. I think.

But I had shown her not to run away from Edward Cullen. If she tried anything again I would carve my initials into her skin, I think.

I took the pasta from the saucepan as I heard her running water upstairs. Probably washing off that sweet blood of hers. I was surprised at myself for being able to resist her. I suppose I was used to her scent now.

I filled a bowlful of pasta for her, and removed a canister from the fridge for myself. I filled her a big glass of water and poured a small amount of whiskey for myself. Alcohol was a luxury for vampires. While we couldn't eat or drink real food, we could feel the effects of alcohol in our stone bodies. It gave a tingling, mind-blowing feeling. My brother, Emmett, used to say that alcohol, blood and sex went hand in hand for him.

I smiled at the thought. My family would have to visit us soon, I missed them all greatly. I started to hum gently to myself, thinking of home and Bella. Sweet notes left my lips as I rebottled the vintage whiskey.

"That's nice."

I turned around to see my angel leant against the doorframe. Her face was freshly scrubbed and her hair was brushed, she looked gorgeous. I gestured to the plate of pasta on the table and she sat down obediently. I sat down opposite her and raised the blood to my lips just as she raised the water to hers. I smiled down the table at her and she smiled back.

Good. I am happy.

:::: BPOV

It's a strange life. At one moment I was all for hating Edward, for defying him even if it cost me my life. But now, sat here with pasta and blood, our opposite clash seems to be resolved. Strange.

I am….happy.


	10. Anger

Mornin' all. :D glad that most of you enjoyed the chapter. I say MOST. But yes, this story isn't a love story, if you hadn't noticed. It's more of a descent into madness and finding love in strange places. So, I hope you guys enjoy it.

I'm in a summery mood, so here is a nice chapter. Dark Edward will return next time though, don't you worry. Don't you worry.

And I'm sorry it's been so long.

PS,: anyone else really irritated at the new moon promos? The poster, trailer and new book covers suck quite a lot. I mean, I could have done better. :D

:::::: BPOV

The sunlight streamed in through the window and woke me gently, unlike the last few days where I had shuddered awake to nightmares. I yawned loudly and stretched my fingers out towards the ceiling, smiling as the warm rays hit my fingers. My digits hit something cold and I hissed and drew my hands back, opening my eyes.

Edward was standing above me, smiling amusedly. "Edward?" I asked, blinking rapidly and rubbing my eyes. Yes, it was definitely him. I sat up, leaning backwards onto my arms,

"Good morning Bella," he chimed as he pulled the cord that snapped the blinds open. I covered my eyes in the sunlight. "It's sunny today and I'm not going to work. We're going to the woods, so be dressed in half and hour."

I nodded, still shielding my eyes. I heard him shut the door in a matter of milliseconds and I sprawled backwards onto the bed, sighing. A walk? What was he planning now, to leave me in the woods to be eaten by bears? I shook a little to get the bad thoughts from my mind. Don't be stupid Bella. I pushed myself from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. My step had a little skip to it this morning. I always felt more comfortable in the sun, it reminded me of Phoenix.

I washed and dried my hair quickly, just pulling the waves up into a loose bun, not really caring what I looked like, seeing as we were walking and that meant I was going to fall over a lot. I shoved on some khaki explorer shorts and a white prairie top, it was hot outside. I quickly pulled on a pair of Converse and headed out of the door.

Edward was waiting in the hallway, wearing a distressed navy blazer over a cream coloured cardigan. His legs were covered in khaki coloured shorts and some low Ox Converse. We matched. I grinned at him, he looked so relaxed and peaceful. He beckoned to the door and I nodded my head, walking outside.

"We will head through the woods. No-one can enter these grounds, so we are safe from the light," he muttered, locking the door. We headed down the steps and towards the garage. I was confused, weren't we hiking?

"Hang on? Why are we going here?" I asked.

"You didn't think we were walking did you?" he replied, a wicked grin on his face. He pressed a red button on the side of the garage and the door slid upwards slowly. Inside were two shiny red machines that shone brightly in the morning sun. Edward pushed me inside towards the two quad bikes.

"I know you won't try escaping again, will you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow sternly.

"No."

"Promise?"

"I promise Edward."

"Good."

He chuckled and guided me to the bike. He helped me up onto the seat and I bit my lip nervously. I could barely walk in a line, how did he expect me to drive this thing? He laughed lightly next to me, leaning over my shoulder. His face was so close to mine, I breathed in his beautiful scent.

He looked back at me and his cheekbone brushed mine. He was so cold. I breathed out harshly and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"This is what you press to go, Bella. And these are the brakes. Not that I ever use them. You turn the handlebars to move. Got all that? Good, let's go," he muttered, pulling back from me quickly.

"What, no helmet?" I asked.

"I never had any need for one. Try not to die." He hissed, sarcastically.

"Okay. Just, expect me to crash and burn quite quickly," I retorted.

"Well, it's either this or you climb on my back till we get there."

I contemplated the thought. At least with this thing I could go the speed I liked. "Okay, good point."

Edward started the bikes, and then hopped aboard his gracefully. I never noticed how graceful he was before. He sped off from beside me, leaving me loitering in the garage. I pressed the button on the side of the handlebar gently and suddenly I was flying through the air. I screamed and let the pressure of my thumb up a bit so I could see where I was going. The wind was drying my eyes out and my hair was twisting into my face, but the ride was still exhilarating. There was a distinct path ahead of me, which I followed and prayed I didn't get lost. Edward might think I was running away.

Eventually I caught up with him and he grinned back at me, going faster. I took a risk and pressed down harder, trying to overtake him. He laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, free and easy. He overtook me again on the wide dirt path.

I laughed back, happy in myself for a change. I pressed the button harder and moved ahead of him rapidly. I turned back to look at him, smiling. He grinned back but then his mouth opened and his faced changed to shock. I raised an eyebrow before I realised what he meant.

"BELLA!" I heard him shout.

I didn't have enough time to hit the brakes before I slammed into the tree stump. It was a hefty Redwood stump, so the bark wasn't phased, whereas the bike crumbled at the front. I didn't even have time to scream as I went flying over the handlebars and into the air.

I would hit something, I had to. I would die. My side hit something hard and I shut my eyes, feeling the bruises wash over me already. But, the blackness I was expecting didn't come. Neither did the fall to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw I was safely in Edwards's arms, him looking down worriedly at me.

"Are you OK?" he asked frantically.

"I'm…..fine," I said, breathlessly. He sighed and dropped me onto the back of his bike. He straddled the seat and looked back at me. "Hold me tight."

I nodded and wound my arms around his toned stomach tightly. He started up the bike again and we turned around, heading for home.

His speed was slow, and it gave me time to think. I realised today there was a lot of things I need to think over.

:::::

Edward set the cup of Tea in front of me on the table. I was sat on the sofa, looking at him across the room, in the armchair.

"Edward, can I ask you some questions please?" I asked, rubbing my hands over the bruises on my hand, wincing in pain.

"Depends, carry on."

"Why am I here?" I said, looking him dead in the eye. "I mean, it can't have been random that Alice and Emmett found me. I wasn't sure, because you hurt me so much but was I planned, did someone know-?"

"I knew Bella. The first day you came to Forks, I smelt your delicious blood and wanted you badly. I followed you home and planned to kill you, but Carlisle warned me against it. So, I just watched you, planning how I could get you. Slowly though…I began to get accustomed to your scent. And I began noticing you. For who you really are; a beautiful, selfless, kind girl. Whom I wanted all to myself," he blurted out.

I sat stunned for a while. "I…well…um."

"Bella, Isabella. I find myself in a strange situation. I brought you here to spend time with you. But I find myself having urges….desires, to cause you pain. It makes me feel dirty, disgusting; but I can't help myself. Understand that. When you refuse to do things, it fills me with glee because I get to punish you. I don't know why and it angers me so! That I can love you so much, but want to cause you pain!" he shouted angrily, getting up and pounding his fists against the wall.

I sat still momentarily. "L-love me?"

He turned around, eyes blazing. "I said nothing. Get up to your room. My family will arrive tomorrow. Dinner will be in four hours. If you get hungry, you know where the food is. I'll be in my study; do not disturb me," he hissed, not looking back at me. I got up slowly and walked over to him.

He still didn't turn around so I gently ran my fingers up his back. He turned around quickly and my cheek flashed in pain and I fell to the floor. His hand lowered and he grimaced, towering over me, menacingly. "Up to your room Bella. Before I do something worse."

My eyes widened in fear and I saw a twinge of a sick smile on his face. I could feel my face curl up in sadness and I felt that horrid feeling in my throat before I began crying. I swallowed greatly and tore myself from his glare and ran as fast as I could up the stairs. I slammed the door to my room and threw myself down on the bed. I covered my head with a pillow and began to scream.

Would there ever be an end to this? When would Edward realise he could love me without the pain? When did I realise that I could love him back?

I broke down, lifting my head from the pillow and staining the fabric with tears.


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry for the authors note here firstly. I'm sorry that this is taking so long to update. To be honest I don't know where to go, so give me three days and the next chapter will be out, ok?

THREE DAYS

:D

Anyways, I thought I'd give you guys a brief glimpse of new stuff coming out soon:

TWILIGHT-

Blood- A short one shot about Edwards first thoughts on Bella

Turning- A long fiction about how Edward never fell in love with Bella, but stalked her to find her blood. But realises he wants more than just her blood, he wants her body too. He owns her. Is better than this summary makes out. Another dark, controlling Edward fic. Hey, they're my best :D

Cold- Detailed account of what happened to Rosalie. From the incident to just after transformation. One shot.

HARRY POTTER- omg a non-twi fic. You're crazy gurl.

Um…..not really.

Written In Ink- What happened to Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. YUMMY TOM RIDDLE GOODNESS. :D

And I'm planning on finishing my Red Eye fic, for all you lovers of Jackson!


	12. Criss Cross

Thanks for the rush of reviews guys! It does fuel the writing banks!

I'm doing this earlier than promised because I have our party soon, so I will have hangover central. :D

:::::::: BPOV

The night was hard. I heard few sounds from Edward, just the occasional crack of his stone hands against a defenceless wall. I lay sobbing most of the night; my strange realisation had sparked some sadness within me. Edward was perfect, beautiful, and intelligent. When he let go he appeared kind and caring; he saved me from crashing to my death only yesterday. But he had this craving to hurt me, to want to make me scream. Maybe he could find a way to make me scream without hurting me? Maybe I could…

No, this wasn't pertinent. I simply couldn't be with him. He wouldn't let me leave though. This weekend was my last chance. I would run. I would have to. And this time, he wasn't going to catch me. I smiled as a plan began to form in my head. When were the Cullen's going to be here? I dearly hoped Alice would be with them.

I heard a door open downstairs and I quickly scrambled up to the shower. I stopped and looked in the mirror to see my reflection. I realised I mustn't have seen it in a while. My forehead was recovering with only a mild sprinkling of yellowish bruises. My cheekbones were cut and bruised, right along the bone. But my lips and eyes were the worst. My lips were puffy and swollen; my eyes were black around the hollows. I grimaced painfully and headed into the shower, not wanting to face what my body looked like.

I quickly pulled on some jeans and a blue t-shirt and hurried downstairs as fast as I could. The Cullen Family were standing in the doorway, looking perfect; as Edward always did. Alice and Jasper were holding hands, sweetly, in the hall, flanked by a beautiful blonde girl and Emmett, the muscular guy who had taken me.

Edward was muttering quietly to a handsome blonde moan and an equally gorgeous brunette woman. I walked down the stairs quietly and stopped at the bottom, waiting patiently by the banister. To be honest, I was pleased to see Alice again, I longed for a friend here.

Just as I was thinking about her, the small pixie turned around and saw me. She smiled at first, but then her face turned horrified and she rushed towards me.

"Bella, Bella…what's happened to your face?" she asked, worriedly. I looked down at the ground, shuffling my feet.

"I….I…tripped," I stammered. Alice peered down at me and her eyes flared up viciously. Her lips curled and a fierce growl ripped from her perfect lips as she whirled around to face the rest of her family. She ran forwards in a split second and pounced upon Edward, who's mouth opened for a moment before he was tackled into the ground.

The two vampires fought, wrestling, biting and scratching on the floor violently. The sounds were awful, roars and cries as they tore at each other. Jasper eventually intervened and pulled Alice backwards, as Emmett caught hold of Edward.

"You stupid little bitch!" Edward hissed, pulling against Emmett's unbreakable grip.

"You arrogant fucking bastard!" Alice spat, tugging against Jasper. "You think you have the right to hurt Bella like that? What the hell have you done to her?"

Edward stopped writhing in Emmett's grip and the muscular brother must have loosened his hold because soon enough he was flying through the air again, dragging Alice from Jaspers arms. They pounded into the walls and I could hear violent hisses and yells from both of them.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME-?"

"SHE IS MINE AL-"

"YOU DON'T OWN HER EDW-"

"SILENCE!" came another voice. I tore my eyes from the fight to see the handsome blonde man walking into the centre of the room. Alice and Edward immediately stopped fighting and drew back from one another, hissing through their bared teeth. The man stepped between them. Something about this guy had power, authority. He was the father figure, I could tell.

"Alice, what is this about?" he asked, quietly.

"Carlisle, just look at Bella and tell me that doesn't require major medical attention?!"

Carlisle looked at me for the first time and made his way over to me briskly. He held my wrists gently and twisted my bruised arms around, listening to the clicks and my whimpers of pain. His eyes gave the quick methodical strike of a doctor, examining my many wounds. "I won't intrude your body Bella, but may I ask if these wounds continue elsewhere?"

"Um. Yes, my stomach and back are just bruised, but my legs are….um. I mean, no, I'm…my legs are worse. A bit, healing," I finished. I could feel Edwards glare on me and I didn't want to make him angrier. "And he…"

"Yes, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing. He….nothing," I said, looking down.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and turned to Edward, whose face was glaring in anger, but still there was a tiny ounce of fear towards his father. "Edward, why is this girl like this?"

"She is my slave Car-" he began.

"Slaves are used for doing chores Edward. Not for….person use," Carlisle interrupted, angrily. Edward flinched at Carlisle's raised voice. I felt a presence at my side and found Alice looking at me, smiling. I smiled back and she took my hand gently in hers. I squeezed her palm and she squeezed it back gently.

"Edward she is not a toy. And if you are going to act like a spoilt brat and break your toys, then I shall punish you like one," he said, sternly. Edwards's eyes lit up in fear, his muscles tensing.

"You can't seriously exp-"

"Yes Edward I can. Everyone, find a room and put away your things. My son and I have things to take care of."

The other Cullen's moved around me and Alice and the blonde girl gave me a sympathetic smile. Alice moved away from me too, and followed Jasper upstairs. I went to follow but Carlisle held my arm for a second.

"Bella, tonight I will expect you to be in the living room at 7, when darkness hits. Edward will receive what he deserves for inflicting this on you. Poor girl, I'm sorry that this has happened to you," Carlisle said, letting go of my arm and smiling at me. I smiled back before turning to go back upstairs. I shared a brief moment with Edward as I turned away, his eyes furious at me, my eyes fearful of him.

::::::

The Cullen's kept themselves to themselves that day. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and her husband Emmett went out for a walk with Esme, whilst Carlisle and Edward stayed upstairs locked away in the study. They talked for hours; one of them occasionally came down for a flask from the fridge. The others were still out when the two men reappeared at seven. I was in my pyjamas now, covered with a huge jumper.

I spent my day with Alice and Jasper in the living room. I enjoyed my time with them, watching their little couple quirks and even though Alice had started as a slave, Jasper was absolutely taken by her, doting on her even whim.

"Bella, has Edward ever…um," Jasper hesitated, looking at Alice.

"Ever taken you _in there_," she finished off for him, pointing towards the playroom.

I froze slightly. I blinked rapidly to sort my thoughts out before nodding at Jasper. Alice's tiny fists clenched and Jasper had a disgusted look on his face. "Well, don't worry darlin', we won't let Edward hurt you anymore," he said, smiling at me.

I smiled back but something was wrong. They wouldn't just set me free anyway but I didn't want to stay with Edward. I thought I was getting through to him. My earlier plan to run away was obviously futile, and I secretly knew that. I think it was just another plan to get Edward to be with me. To make him happy.

I rustled myself some food from the kitchen and ate it quickly as the clock began to toll seven thirty.

"Alice, what will Carlisle do to Edward?" I asked. "He's a vampire, nothing can hurt him?"

"No Bella, nothing can _kill_ us. We still feel all the pain though, exactly the same as human pain. Like when you stabbed him. He was in quite a lot of pain, really. But Carlisle is a master of the old-fashioned ways. I imagine he's going to cane him," the pixie answered, leading me to sit next to her. Jasper went upstairs. I gathered he didn't want to be here to watch Edward suffer, or it was out of respect.

Carlisle appeared, as if on cue, from the hallway upstairs followed by Edward, who looked angry and sullen, as usual. I tensed up when I saw him; he was already glaring straight at me. Jasper touched his shoulder comfortingly at the top of the stairs, and Edward smiled weakly at him. The two men arrived at the bottom of stairs, in the hall. I had to look away as he entered the living room. I noticed Edward was wearing a pair of his pinstriped work trousers, made of thin linen, and a white shirt.

"Edward, over the sofa if you please," Carlisle said patiently. Edward hesitated, but eventually he moved slowly to the sofa on the other side of the room. He took up a well-learnt position and placed his hands on the seats over the other side. His front was facing Alice and me. He looked up at me, his expression sent waves of fear through me and I held Alice's hand tighter. "Edward, you will receive 16 strokes, for your serious abuse of this girl. Then another 'special 10'."

26 strokes?! Crikey, I could barely take three from Edward before, the maximum he would give me was 6, and by then I was bleeding. Edward's eyes closed slowly, and his head bent down. Carlisle removed his blazer and slung it over a chair, before rolling up his shirt sleeve. He picked up the black cane and swished it through the air a couple of times before placing it directly behind Edwards's backside.

The first stroke landed and Edward flinched slightly, but did not move. Two. Three. A small cry escaped Edward's mouth and he gripped the cushions tighter. Four. Five. He was yelping with each hit now. Carlisle had immense strength in his arm and he was accurate in his swings, landing them directly on top of one another.

Six, Seven, Eight. Edward screamed loudly on the eighth hit, his head coming up, so I could see it. His eyes were wide open, in agony and his mouth was twisted up. He looked like a vulnerable child in this position. He was finally getting what he deserved, but it didn't make me happy. In fact, I was wincing with each hit. I didn't like seeing him in pain.

Nine, Ten, Eleven. He was letting out guttural cries now, it was heartbreaking. Carlisle paused for a second and stepped backwards. "Last six of the first set Edward. You know what to do."

I felt Alice flinch at this. She must have experience this before. Edward moved suddenly, drawing back my attention. He stood up, placing his hands behind his head. He looked straight at me, glaring into my eyes and I couldn't tear myself away from his stare. Carlisle's arm swung and lashed his back and he yelled out straight away. Two, Three, Four. Edward screamed, at last, loudly and his body heaved slightly as the cane landed on his back. He looked back up at me, his eyes wide as the last two lashes landed. He shook as they hit him, but he didn't look way from me.

Carlisle bent him back over the sofa again and I saw his white shirt was riddled with blood. I stood up, shaking off Alice's hand and moved to Carlisle.

"Stop it please!" I pleaded. "You're really hurting him!"

"That's the point Bella. What he did was not acceptable."

"Just STOP!" I yelled.

"Someone has to be punished Bella and he did wrong!"

"Then give me the remaining ten!" I shouted. "I enjoyed his treatment! There! That's not good is it, now, just stop!" I pulled the cane away from Edward and glared at Carlisle.

"Very well. Edward, get upstairs and clean off. Bella will take the remaining ten," Carlisle ordered, glaring back at me.

"Carlisle you ca-," Edward began, getting up slowly.

"UPSTAIRS," Carlisle yelled. Edward was gone in a flash, not wanting to disobey his father further. Carlisle turned to me and dragged me forwards towards the sofa. "I don't like doing this to you Bella. But, you did request it. And I'm never one to refuse a lady."

I bent over the sofa willingly. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward, still standing at the top of the stairs, his hands running through his hair stressfully. I smiled to myself, but then the first hit landed and I cried out loud. Edward's eyes shut above me. It felt like someone was pressing a red-hot iron against my backside, even through my shorts. It was so much worse than the belt.

Two, Three Four. I wept silently, crying out when the wood hit my clothed backside. Five, Six, Seven.

I could feel the wood biting into my skin, scarring already.

Eight, Nine, TEN.

Carlisle landed the last three strokes harder than the others, and below my pyjama shorts, on my thighs and I screamed in agony. Alice ran to my side and pulled me up onto her shoulder, supporting me. Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bella. We got off to a bit of a bad start. I'm sure we'll be friends," he said, smiling genuinely.

"Of course. Thank you Carlisle," I replied, tearfully. He wiped the tears from my face and Alice led me upstairs. I realised that Edward was no longer on the stairs. I stopped outside my room and smiled at Alice.

"Thanks Al. You go back to Jasper now, I can handle this. I just need a cool shower," I said, smiling.

She nodded and squeezed my hand once more before turning and dancing away down the hall. I sighed and opened the door to my room. I shut the door before realising I was not alone. I turned and saw Edward sat on my bed, his hand on his back. He rose from his seat painfully, wincing and I walked towards him, limping.

"Bella," he began.

"Edward." I cut him off. He paused for a second and took a step towards me. He took one of my hands in his and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Bella-" he began again.

"It's fine, you looked hurt."

"No, I mean. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I….raped you," he said, his eyes downcast.

"If it's any consolation, it can't really be classed as rape if I enjoyed it," I said, smiling wickedly. He looked shocked, but smiled at me. He flicked a piece of my hair behind my ear and touched my cheek tenderly.

"You had no need to take that caning Bella. I could have taken it," He said, turning my around, to look at my welts. He pressed the largest one on my thigh lightly and I flinched.

"Well, I have a higher tolerance than you," I said sarcastically.

I turned his around and gently pulled his shirt out of his trousers, wincing at the sight. There was six large cuts on his back, spanning from side to side that were freshly bleeding, each set of two were lapped over in a large cross. "How is it you bleed Edward?"

"We drink so much blood, where do you think it goes?" he said, through gritted teeth. I could tell this was painful for him. I laid my hand flat over the criss crosses. He flinched and whimpered loudly. I walked to the bathroom and got a pitcher from the side, and filled it with water. I took a sponge from the side and walked back in, to a confused Edward.

"Let me bathe your wounds, get rid of the blood and everything," I said, holding up the water. He smiled at me and started unbuttoning his shirt.


	13. Alice

**Well, I would class 'rape' as forcing sex onto another person, not just proper full-on sex, but just where Edward constantly orgasm tortures her, or uses his fingers on her. I thought that Bella would think this as 'rape' because she's quite a sensitive character. **

**And don't worry about lemons. There's one in this chapter. Just not one you might expect….**

**AND, please go here: .net/topic/62423/16258541/1/**

**To forum it up about TAKEN and new stories! Visit and if I get enough posts, I will post the outtake chapter of TAKEN 'End of Innocence' Which was a chapter intended for use if I wanted to cut the story short, which I eventually went against. :D**

**:::::: BPOV**

Breeze.

A cool, summery breeze.

It was wonderful on my sleeping face, the temperature and scent of it was beautiful, like honeysuckle or roses or both, I couldn't tell. But the breeze began to get harder and I squinted, before opening my eyes. A pair of black eyes clouded my view, before they pulled back and Alice's grinning elfin face looked at me. I jumped backwards in the bed and as usual, jumped a little too far, sending myself flying off the bed and onto the floor. Alice gave a little shriek and rushed to help me up, almost throwing me back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Bella! Are you OK?" she asked, worriedly, brushing her hands over me to check for damages.

"Alice…Alice….ALICE!" I said, batting her hands away. She smirked at me and playfully pushed me down onto the bed covers. I gave a mock shriek and pointed at her.

"The evil vampire is trying to kill me!" I cried, mocking fear, lifting my hand to my forehead. Alice stifled a giggle and leant down to me, grasping one of my wrists in her hand. I laughed again as she leant down further, but I started to become wary of her as she ran her nose up my neck.

"The others are out hunting, they've run out of canisters. It's just you and me Bella," she whispered in my ear. I blinked quickly, sorting my thoughts out before trying to tear my wrist away from her, but she was too strong.

"Alice, you should be hunting, your eyes are bla-," I began.

"Someone had to make sure you didn't run again. I offered to."

Her hands ran down my arms and pressed me harder into the covers. "Bella, you smell so good." She moaned. "And you look positively….ravishing."

I shrunk away from her, shaking in fear. These vampires were changed so much when they didn't feed. They became just, beings, driven by two things. Sex and Blood. I wasn't sure in what order.

"Alice, they will be back soon, get off of me now and I won't tell them anything!" I said, struggling against her iron grip. She giggled darkly and her hands wandered lower, over my stomach. Her fingers danced down lower and they ran over my pyjama waistband.

She leant forwards again and her mouth met mine. And my mind went blank suddenly. My lips melded to hers and her hands ran through my hair.

_This girl is beautiful. But what am I doing? I'm not…..into this? Am I? Especially Alice. What is it about them? When they don't feed they become….oh, Alice._

Alice's cold hands tore at my shirt and bra and brought me out of my thoughts. Her cold fingers ran over my chest slowly, lingering around the swell of my breasts. They flicked up and her head moved down to me. Her mouth latched onto a nipple as her fingers enclosed around the other. The fingers gently and lovingly rubbed and cradled, whilst her mouth bit and twisted the other. Her superhuman speed meant that she was changing breast quickly and drawing harsh moans from my lips.

Her hands moved down to my PJ shorts, whilst her mouth continued its attack on my breasts. Her hands moved under my shorts and immediately ran over my hot center, and lingered on my clit. She circled it gently, drawing a loud scream from me. She smiled into my chest and looked back up at me. She quickly moved forwards and captured my mouth again, in a brutal kiss, whilst her hands ripped my shorts off in one fell tear.

I gasped as her lips departed from mine and she kissed my clit gently. I felt her fingers slip inside of me and she straddled one of my legs. She removed her mouth from my clit and replaced it with her thumb. She began plunging her three fingers in and out of me, while her thumb massaged my clit, first slowly, then brutally, changing speed every time. I noticed she was only wearing her black boy short underwear and was now pressing herself down on my leg. She rocked back and forth on my leg, moaning loudly as she did so.

Her hands were so fast and deadly, pumping in faster and faster. I screamed in ecstasy and my hands clawed at Alice's breasts as she rode above me. She was grinding hips faster and faster against my leg, crying out. I felt the feeling inside my stomach grow, and I was fuelled by Alice's near orgasm moans.

Just as I felt my orgasm begin to peak, Alice leant down and kissed my mouth again. "Oh Bella….Bella, I'm gonna, oh my…" she was moaning like crazy.

Her lips moved down to my neck and began kissing me roughly on my throat. I felt her shudder above me and I began to come with her. Just as the good feelings took over I experienced many things at once. First was the banging of the door to my room, then the shouts of people. Then I felt a sharp jolt of pain in my chin. I opened my eyes to see Alice's mouth clamped over my chin, her teeth embedded in my jawbone. I screamed as I felt the venom pierce my skin and start covering my skin in fire.

Alice's form was ripped away from me suddenly and I heard a cool voice above me.

::::: EPOV

"Jasper, take Alice, NOW!" I yelled, ripping my sister from Bella.

I knew it wasn't Alice's fault already, this happens to us all if we are starved of blood for a certain while. We will do anything to get blood, and our natural senses help us with that. Our bodies ooze sexual thoughts and feelings, no wonder Bella and Alice were both taken up on it.

But now, my darling was writhing beneath me, clutching her face in agony. I swiped her hands away from her face and held her down. "Bella, try and be still, please! I'm going to…." I paused. I didn't know what to do. Leave her or save her? If I left her I could…..

Carlisle burst into the room and hurried to kneel beside me, looking down at Bella who was still writhing around on the bed, screaming. "Edward, it's just her face. I can suck the venom back out. Or you can, if you can manage it?" he asked hurriedly.

I shook my head and Carlisle lowered his head to Bella's cheek. "This is to make up for hitting you Bells."

He lowered his teeth to the piercing in her skin and I saw his jawbone contract as he began to suck the venom back out. I held Bella's contorting hand and stroked her hair soothingly.

Quickly, Carlisle was drawing back. "Edward, finish, please. Or I'm not going to be able to stop." He said, queasily, wiping his mouth of her blood. I noticed his eyes had turned a dark shade of crimson. He ran from the room, presumably to Esme and some animal blood.

I looked desperately at Bella and began to lower my head to her cheek. "It'll go away Bella. I promise it'll go away." I whispered. I kissed her cheek and moved my head to her neck. I bit down on her throat, holding her still in my hands and closed my eyes as her sweet blood came trickling into my mouth.

The feeling was wonderful, but I needed to stop. For her. For me.

I bit down again on the opposite side of her throat, then her wrists, then her ankles. The faster this change would take, the less pain she would be in. She was screaming and crying in agony, and I managed to recoil. I rushed backwards to the edge of the room and watched as her body writhed on the bed.

I turned from the room and shut the door. Carlisle's view is to save anyone before they can be changed like this. And I could have easily sucked the rest of the venom out. But, I had no desire to. If she was like me, we could have an easier relationship. She could never die. I could hurt her and she would never die.

No, don't think like that. You could love her forever and she wouldn't die.

I shook my head, still unable to release the thought of the hard, cold, vampire Bella on her hands and knees begging for the whipping to stop. I smiled grimly and headed out of her room.

Carlisle was going to kill me. Again.


	14. Dreams

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And bringing on my new and lovely beta: twiobssession14, who has brought awesome new plottage to the table and is really helping me, so thanks to them. **

**Um, yeah. This is a really short chapter because it's just Bella's thoughts while she's transforming. **

**But a HUGE chapter is soon to be up….when I finish editing it. :D Nothing but the best for my readers. I'd love this story to reach 1000 reviews by the end, so please do your best to send this to friends on here, or post links on communities. But, again, I'm thankful for all your support guys. **

**Okay, Oscar speech over. Moving on…..**

**:::::::**

It was all so fast.

I barely remember the last touch he gave me. Before his teeth were breaking my veins, I mean. It might have been. Yes, it was his arms wrapped around me as I fell asleep.

He would pay for this. He could have sucked the blood out. I heard him, voice broken by my side, broken because of the serious beating Carlisle had given him. Broken because he couldn't wait for me to love him. I was furious inside.

But vengeful as I was, I realised that I couldn't stay. His family would protect him, even if I did try to hurt him. They would think I was a crazy newborn trying to kill him. I hear them talking about newborns sometimes, it scares me. But I realised a while ago that I'm not normal, I'm not feeling the bloodlust that they talk about. I'm not feeling the blind hate. His family would think I was one and kill me if I made a move to hurt Edward.

Which was precisely why I had to leave. I had planned it out. I would fly from here, to Washington, where I could walk the rest of the way. Edward wouldn't look for me in Forks; because he'd think it was too obvious and think I was too clever for that. Well sometimes, simpler is better.

Fire burnt my entire body raw. I felt like I was being roasted alive, how could my skin possibly go as white and perfect as the others when I was being burnt to a blackened crisp?

I would get to see Charlie soon. I'm sure he'll be so happy to see me again. I can imagine the crinkles around his eyes, the wide, toothy grin on his face. I tried to smile but the burning refrained me. I cast my memory back over better times with Charlie. Obviously he would notice the difference in me, but knowing Charlie, he'll just accept me as I am and be overjoyed to have me back, safe. And I would be safe. I would be a powerful vampire, who could protect him.

Damn, now I have to drink blood-

The thought of blood made something in my throat begin to burn even hotter and I screamed out again. The feeling subsided and I was grateful for that. This was like every nerve in my body was being tortured, making me writhe this way and that. I can't imagine how Alice's tiny body coped with it. Alice. I can't start to think of the apologies she will inflict on me. I don't blame her, really I don't.

It's in the blood. _Blood. _

Fire.


	15. Departure

**Hey Guys, so here is a update chapter. I'm looking forward to the next chapter, Bella's reunion with Charlie. It's rather sad. The upcoming chapters are of epic proportions!! I can't wait for you guys to read them when they're finished. My lovely beta is writing a guest chapter for you, which I'm looking forwards to reading! I guarantee it's better than mine put together! **

**:D**

**Anyway, this is a shortish chapter because I think you guys just need to know what she's doing, before we can get to the juicy stuff. **

**Much love to my reviewers! Please review more, and post on the forum!**

I heard chiming above me and light flickered in front of my eyes. The pain had stopped, that was the most noticeable thing. The absence of the fire burning me alive was slow, beginning at my toes and fingertips and ebbing its way into my throat. Only a dull fire remained in my windpipe, feeling like a mild sore throat than a ravenous thirst. The feeling of my heart stopping was odd, like I was dying, but at the same time, like I was witnessing it. It was strange.

My eyes open slowly and I am immediately astounded by the sharpness and focus of the room above me. I heard a small cry from below me and suddenly Alice's face was above mine. I cried out in surprise and immediately fell straight off the bed I was on, clattering to the floor.

Not much has changed then.

Alice pulled me up, dusting me down. Her touch didn't feel cold anymore. She felt…..warm.

"What, no sex this time?" I asked, smirking.

Her face fell and her eyes wide. "Bella, I'm so sor-,"

I pressed a finger to her lips and quickly marvelled at my ice white skin, before turning my attention back to Alice. "Alice, I don't care. It's not your fault I'm like this. It's Edwards. But I need your help. Please."

"Anything Bella. It's all my fau-."

"Alice! It's not your fault, ok? I need to get out of here, back to Forks. I want to be back with Charlie. Home," I said, clutching her hands in mine.

"B-but, what about Edward?" she stammered.

"He can't know Alice. I…do have feelings for Edward. Or, I thought I did. But this is unforgiveable. He could have sucked the venom out, but he left me. Selfishly."

"Eurgh, men," Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and I need a way to get back. And I need you to keep Edward from knowing where I went. I think home is the last place he'll look, because it's so obvious," I burbled. I saw Alice's frightened look and glared at her. "What?!"

"I'm still waiting for you to go all newborn on my ass," she hissed.

I blinked. True, why wasn't I freaking out and killing everything? I suppose I had time to mull over my fate. I didn't care right now. But it could work to my advantage.

"That's it! Alice, where is the nearest airport?"

"Well, the Cullen jet is at Edinburgh Airport, about 70 miles from here. Running, it should take you about 10 minutes." Alice said. "If I come with you then it will seem as if we're just going hunting together. I'll tell Jazz, but he won't tell. Bella?"

"You'd come with me?" I asked.

"Only to the airport."

"You can say I went all newborn on you and took off over the mountains," I added, nodding.

"Well, lets pack you some things while they're out hunting. You're lucky you woke up when you did. Edward never usually leaves your side. Let's go. I'll start packing. You, um….take a look at yourself. Clean up," she mumbled, sprinting from the room. I could see how she moved now, so elegantly and smoothly, nothing like the jerky, fast moving actions I had once seen. I nodded to her fleeing shadow and turned to the bathroom. I stepped forwards and lurched slightly at the speed, but found I didn't fall over, for once. Then, I saw the mirror.

I gasped in a breath of amazement and wonder at my reflection. The waves were lustrous and the skin was flawless. While it was fantastic to marvel at my new image, I had no time. I brushed through my new hair, not that it needed it and washed the dried blood from my face. I bent down to the sink and loved the feeling of the cold water against my skin. I looked back up closely into the mirror and immediately jumped backwards, in surprise. My eyes. They were blood red. Monstrous. I was a monster.

I shivered in horror and walked out of the bathroom. My skin was ice cold, hard as rock. My hair was luxurious, my face was beautiful and my body was curvaceous. My hands could crush diamonds, my form could seduce anyone and my teeth could bite through a human like ice cream. I was a perfect monster. How could anything like me be allowed to live? I shuddered again and opened the wardrobe.

I scrolled through the rack of clothing and picked out a simple pair of denim shorts and a red checked flannel shirt, along with a pair of black Converse trainers that I had worn before. Alice hurried back into the room, holding a large rucksack, that I presumed was full of clothes. She placed the bag down on the bed and held up four silver tubes towards me.

"These are my canisters. I bought them with me, but you can take them before you get back to Forks. Remember, do not drink human blood. Or else, you're right back to the beginning," Alice said, sternly, putting the tubes into the bag.

I smiled at her and took the rucksack from her. "Thanks Alice, really."

"Let's get going," she smiled. I nodded and we walked together from the room.

I looked around, noticing certain dents in the walls and stains on the walls and doors, from where my head and certain body parts had been smashed against the walls repeatedly, or my blood had been spilt. I turned my head away and we headed down the stairs, silently. I opened the front door and my eyes adjusted straight away to the light. It was a overcast day, luckily.

"Remember to stay out of the light, never tell anyone about us and….don't drink human blood." Alice was rambling about certain things, to which I wasn't really paying attention. I enjoyed the feeling of the cool air on my skin and I shut my eyes as we walked down the drive.

"BELLA!"

I jolted out of my calm, opening my eyes.

"Bella, we need to start running now. They went south, away from the airport. Come on!" Alice said, sprinting into the woods. "Just follow my scent!" I heard her shout.

I took a breath in the air and found her sweet honey-like scent and started to move my legs faster. My first thought was that I would hit a tree, but it was as if obstacles were slowed down, whilst I sped up.

The sensation was fantastic, I felt free. Wild.

Though I still wasn't happy about Edward turning me into this, I could see its upsides!

We arrived at the airport in ten minutes. Alice signalled to slow down and we walked through the entrance at normal speed. It was packed inside, people were bustling everywhere. The scent of blood was huge, battering my throat. I closed myself off, not breathing and I couldn't smell it anymore. Alice walked straight up to the line of desks and hissed some words at the assistant. She stood up quickly and beckoned to Alice and me. Alice approached me and gave me a huge hug.

"This is where I leave you Bella. I cannot leave Jasper. I'll hold Edward off as long as I can. I'll….tell him something. Something about you being a crazy newborn. Which I'm still amazed you're not really," she said, smiling. Her voice was cracking slightly and I hugged her back, giving her a sad kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Alice, for everything. So much," I whispered, sadly.

She nodded, her nose crinkling. I squeezed her hand tightly once more before following the attendant through the gate and getting one last glimpse of my crestfallen best friend before I entered a whole other world.

On my own.


	16. Flight

**Hey guys, quick update. I'm going to try to do this story ASAP for you, but remember you want quality, not quantity! Anyways, here's a mild update, but just you wait till the next chapter. IT'S HUGE. Like, ten pages already and it's only half done. :D**

**Happy Reading Guys. **

**RC**

**xx**

The Cullen private jet was pretty much the same as the one that had brought me here, with the two seats at the back and the huge lounge area, with the familiar blue bed. I walked towards the bed, after having two hours of being sat rigid in the chair, too frightened to move. I found myself feeling melancholy and alone on the flight. The last sight of my forlorn best friend was heartbreaking and if it weren't for Jasper I'm sure she would have never left me.

Jasper and Alice. They fitted together so well, like they were made for each other. Whenever Alice made a move, Jasper would move with her, even if she was on the other side of the room. They were, sickeningly, something that I wish me and Edward could have been.

I moved towards the bed and thought about Edward. He was so horrid, gentle, sadistic, caring. But, finally I was free of him and his changing love. My changing love. And now I could see Charlie again, live in Forks, really start a new life. Alice had promised that if Edward did threaten to find me that she and Jasper would convince him to stay behind. I hope that he would leave me be, and let my aching heart soothe.

I flopped down; face first, onto the bed and sighed into the pillows. I felt the steady breathing of my body rise up and down on the duvet. I realised that I didn't need to breathe and saw how long I could go without it. I lay there for half an hour before I felt a tiny bit uncomfortable. Only a mild ache, it wasn't much.

I nodded to myself, got up and walked over to the mirror. I looked into my blood red eyes and back down at the sink. I thought for a moment and began to run the tap, filling the sink. It filled with lukewarm water quickly and I turned the tap off, looking into the mirror again. Those eyes….

I shivered and pulled my hair back into a bun, tying it quickly with a elastic band. I leant forwards and ducked my face into the sink, making sure my nose and mouth were both deep underwater. I held my breath for a while, but let it out in a stream of bubbles and found I could still survive. I opened my eyes too, something I had never been able to do underwater. I gripped the sink tightly and realised that my hands were crushing the metal. I screamed into the water. I'm a monster. How could I ever be excepted into this society, when I was like this? A superhuman, beautiful freak.

I raised my head from the sink and shook the droplets from my smooth skin, so smooth and hard, like marble. I looked back up into the mirror and glared at the stranger glaring back.

"You are not Bella Swan. You are a monster. And I will fight to retain the little humanity I have left. Your blood thirst and unnatural ways will not overcome me," I hissed into the mirror. The stranger just glared back.

I raised my hand and brought my fist to the mirror, smashing the glass to the ground. I recoiled, sharp pains shot up my hand. I looked at the edge of my hand and saw small dots of blood starting to appear. I raised my hand to my mouth, to close the blood off as I would of when I was human, but I stopped myself before the red liquid entered my mouth. I would not be a monster.

I wonder what would happen if I never drank blood? I didn't exactly feel this thirst that I had heard Alice telling me through my transition. Maybe I was wrong?

A wrong vampire, man I'm a hoot sometimes. Now that I thought more about blood, I felt a small ache rise in my throat, like I was dehydrated.

I wiped the blood off onto a tissue and threw it into the bin, turning away from the red liquid. Okay, I probably couldn't survive without it, so animal blood would have to do. I crossed to the bed again and zipped open the bag, and pulled out one of the silver canisters.

Twisting open the tube, I could smell the contents already. The thick sweet liquid gushed around inside, tempting my nose. Another ache ripped through my throat, stronger this time. As I put the flask right to my lips I felt the ache turn into a flashing pain and I choked back a slight screech of pain. Instead, I let the blood fall down my throat and felt the fire instantly begin to subside. After the entire canister was finished I let it slid to the floor and the fire was gone.

I saw my reflection in the shiny window of the plane, blood dribbling down from the corner of my mouth. I quickly licked it away and sat down the bed again, to regain my thoughts.

No, I wasn't like other vampires. I had needed that blood, but I didn't want it. Actually, I doubted if I needed it. Maybe blood had something that just drew me to it. I mean, I didn't need it before I saw the liquid swirling in the canister.

I sat, cross legged, on the bed, contemplating my ideas and fell down onto the pillows, resting my head. I knew I couldn't sleep but resting my eyes wouldn't hurt. I shut my eyes, thinking of Charlie and how he would love to see me back. Thinking of my purple room that I could once again sleep in. But mainly, I was disturbed to realise, I was thinking of what could happen if Edward found me.

I shuddered and tried to think of something else, but his piercing eyes and threats came back to me. All the times he'd hurt me.

Matched with all the times he'd cradled me. The times he'd just sit and watch me, smiling.

I smiled gently in my slumbered state and shook Edward from my thoughts. I just pictured Charlie's face, crinkled with happiness as I walked up the driveway. What the hell was I going to tell him?

I sat up, blinking rapidly. I looked at my lily white skin, the defined brown curls and thought of the red eyes. The truth. I would have to tell him the truth. Maybe skipping the mild rape and maybe skipping the whole Edward part. I could tell him that the vampire transition takes longer, which is why I had been gone for months. But the truth. I would tell him a _version_ of the truth.


	17. Home

**Heya guys. Someone requested that I post a little bit of the new chapter. It'll be a few days until the whole chapter is up, so here are a few pages of the new chapter. A preview for my lovely readers! The whole chapter is about four times longer than this, so hope you enjoy this! Happy reading. **

The plane landed four hours later in Washington. I stepped into the humid air and sighed deeply as the warmth spread over my skin. I saw the grey sky and familiar browny green scenery and knew I was only a few minutes away form my father.

I thanked the pilot and over tipped him, just to make sure he would stay quiet. I'm sure he would, seeing as Alice had him under strict instruction, that he was to stay here even after I was dropped off. Even if Edward called for him.

I shuddered to think what Edward might do to the poor pilot if he thought he was helping me out. The airport wasn't too busy, it was early in the morning and everyone was sat down, dark circles under their eyes and coffee in their hands. I smiled and walked slowly from the airport, shrugging on my rucksack. I reached the gates of the entrance and stepped onto the gravel of Washington. I sighed, home at last.

As soon as I found the heavily forest-ridden road that led to Forks, I began running faster and faster through the trees. I could hear myself panting with excitement. My brain was confused though; I still had no idea what I was going to tell Charlie. Should I tell him straight: I am a Vampire.

No, not the best idea. I could tell him something had happened to me, I had changed somehow and I needed to get away for a while. A runaway romance? Would that work? Maybe I could tell him I was taken by human traffickers, but managed to find my way out?

I stopped running as I hit a small town, the main attraction being a gas station. I walked past the station and stopped in my tracks, noticing a small blue box. I rummaged in my pocket, and picked out a quarter. I pushed it into the slot and the small window shot open, and I pulled out a newspaper.

_December 12__th__. _

I had been gone for 3 months? I didn't seem like I had been gone for that long, I expect that Charlie had given up hope by now. I sighed and dropped the newspaper in the bin, heading towards the forest area again. I began to run again as soon as I was under thick cover.

A few minutes later I saw the sign that I remember from a year ago 'WELCOME TO FORKS'.

I stopped and began to walk down the stone bridge that led into the wooden town. The familiar gravelly sound of my feet crunching was comforting, like someone greeting me home. I saw the diner, I imagine Charlie hadn't been there for a while; he only used to go there when he was in a good mood, to enhance the day.

I stopped in the centre of town, circling the roundabout slowly. The sky was grey as usual, but the wind was stronger than most days, really whipping the dust from the ground and pulling at the trees. I headed up to my house, stopping just outside the gate. Suddenly a dead weight hit my back, jumping at me. I whirled around, my hair getting in my eyes, but I was instantly afraid that Edward might have followed me. Instead I saw a girl with long brown girls. _Jessica. _

She reached up to me and embraced me in a huge hug. I staggered backwards, overwhelmed by her greeting. I felt tears on my shoulder and I pulled her back gently.

"Bella?" she whimpered.

"Yes, Jess. It's me."

"God! You look so different, where have you been? D-did you runaway?" she stuttered, wiping her tears. I paused, thinking of my reaction.

"I was…taken," I said, breathily.

"Taken?" She asked.

"Listen Jess, I'll talk to you later. I don't really want to talk about it right now. I have to see Charlie," I said, giving her a farewell hug.

"Okay, Bells. It's so good to have you back!" she said, scampering away down the high street.

I smiled at her retreating form and turned towards the tall wooden house where I have spent many wonderful days. I took a breath in and opened the white gate, walking up the path quickly.

I stepped up onto the porch and waited at the green door. Charlie was in; his car was in the driveway. My heart lurched a little on seeing that my truck was in perfect condition, polished to perfection. I could just see Charlie shining the truck up, tears rolling down his face.

I shook my head quickly and raised my hand to tap on the door. I heard footsteps pound across the living room and I saw a shadow across the window in the door. It opened slowly, my heartbeat raced faster and faster. Charlie's face appeared from behind the door. Firstly I noticed how tired he looked, dark circles lined his eyes, just like the people from the airport. He looked thinner, but his hair was still thick, like mine. His brown eyes were defeated and sorrowful until his expression changed.

His eyes widened and he looked terrified for a second. "Bells?" he croaked.

"Cha-Dad," I murmured, smiling.

He lunged forwards and captured me in his arms, pulling me in tight. I felt him weeping on my shoulder and his body shaking. I was still shorter than him, but he began to seem much, much smaller than me. My insides quivered, but I couldn't cry. My eyes stung, like after you rub them for a while, but no tears fell. My father fell, tears streaming down his face and shoulders shaking to his knees.

I knelt beside him and took his warm, worn hands in my perfect, undead ones.

"Dad, it's going to be ok. I'm back now. Nothing's wrong anymore," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his head.

He looked up at me and smiled. I helped him to his feet and we walked into the living room. Charlie never let go of my hand, as if he was afraid I would disappear again. I pulled him down onto the sofa and he turned to me, wiping his eyes.

"Bells," he said, his voice cracking. "I…You…Where have you been?"

I cleared my throat. "I was taken by…traffickers."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Were you…ra-?"

"No. I got away early, but they'd already changed me slightly, so I wouldn't be recognised," I said, sadly. His face was gathering anger. My lie was working.

"Can you remember anythi-?"

"Dad, can we just. I would prefer it if this was hushed up. I had a terrible experience and I don't really want you going after these people. They have large amounts of protection and are probably far away by now."

Charlie stared, confounded at me. Then he nodded. "Well, you still look beautiful Bella."

I smiled and patted his hand. I knew he wouldn't let this go, but he would not tell me he was researching it. I knew what he was like. I got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Bells? What are you doing?" Charlie asked, from the sofa. I turned around and grinned at him.

"I'm putting on the steak. Why, would you prefer burgers?" I said, playfully.

Charlie grinned back at me, his wide cheeky grin. "You're a monster, Bells."

I giggled and as soon as I was under the cover of the kitchen I sighed. _I know. _


	18. Authors Note 2

**Okay Guys, since you're all asking basis for the rest of the story: **

**Edward IS coming back! Don't you worry. We have much planned for him…:D**

**Bella will be ANGRY, not loved. She got away and now he's here?!**

**The next chapter is set 1 month later, just to inform. **

**Underneath they do both know that they love each other, but in a twisted way. Kinda Stockholm syndrome that developed. :/**

**Sorry if sometimes this story goes to lengths, I start a story intent on it being a one-shot, but you guys just make me wanna write more! They sometimes get away from me, and it takes a lot to reign them in!**

**You'll be happy to know that a happy little Jasper/Alice One-Shot will be up on Sunday :D**

**Much love. **

**RC**


	19. Month

Heya guys! Sorry I haven't updated this lately, I got an audition for a TV show and have been filming! Eeee!

Enjoy.

ALSO, **I WILL BE CONTINUING WITH STOPTHEPAIN FROM TOMORROW! EXPECT NEW CHAPTER SOON!**

::::::::::::::::::

Charlie looked as if he hadn't eaten anything in a while, scoffing down the steak and potatoes as if he hadn't seen food before. I just ate a steak, telling Charlie I wasn't hungry. I made sure that it was extra rare before eating it, just so I would manage to stomach it.

He wouldn't let up on me, I knew he wouldn't.

**Where have you been?**

I was drugged, I can't remember.

**What were your attackers like?**

I don't know Dad, they always wore dark masks.

**Did you get enough to eat?**

Yes I did but that isn't really the least of my worries!

**Where were you taken from?**

The blue flower field a mile from here.

**How did you get back?**

I stole a wad of cash; I think they were drug dealers too. And I got the plane to Washington.

"Bella, I want to help you! Find these demons!" Charlie yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.

I jumped slightly, but just stared at him, a smile etched into my features. "Dad…I know you do. But I don't remember anything. I was drugged for most days, others I spent in the dark of a room. I was never 'used'. They were too busy modifying me to make me look better, so more customers would want me, that's all."

Charlie slumped down, exasperated. I felt a deep pang of sorrow. He had no case to work for, nothing to strive to do for me. Where was most of the human trafficking in the world? Maybe if I could get him searching there it would help people anyway.

"They had South African accents!" I said, pretending to look as if this fact had just dawned on me. "And it was stiflingly hot in that room!"

Charlie leaned forwards and smiled. "I'll get the force onto it right away Bells. Don't you worry."

"Dad…Daddy, please though. I am back now, I do not wish to talk about that. I just want to be happy again, and I can feel it coming back already. I want things to be normal again," I said, truthfully.

Charlie smiled, his pleasant, wrinkled smile. "Your wish is my command, Bells."

:::::::::::::::::

The next month was wonderful. I moved straight back into my clean, if somewhat, cramped purple bedroom and noticed that Charlie had kept everything exactly as it was before I was gone. Another lump rose in my throat at this point, but unable to cry, I moved on.

Charlie seemed high as a kite most of the time, that same smile carved into his face always. He seemed overjoyed to have me back, no matter what I looked like. He didn't seem to notice my lack of eating, or that I disappeared once every week to go hunting. We went every Thursday to the Diner to eat Steak and Cobbler, just like we used to and even though it burnt my stomach, I always forced it down and just threw it up later.

We always went for walks now, me and Charlie. Along the seaside at La Push Rez, or through the woods. I didn't mind walking in the woods now, I was indestructible.

I was free, safe and most of all, I was happy.

_December 25__th__. _

Christmas Day. Charlie got me a set of new books that I wanted and redid the whole of my room for me, starting with a new bookcase that took up one entire wall. I got Charlie tickets to the latest baseball game and a new coat, he seemed to love them and hugged me for what seemed like hours.

We spent most of the day decorating the tree, sat by the warm fire, watching daytime TV.

It was perfect.

_January 19__th _

_2.00pm_

"Dad?" I yelled down the stairs.

"What?" he yelled back up, equally loudly. I ran to the top of the stairs, so I wouldn't have to talk so loud.

"Are we going to the Diner later on?" I said, looking down. I saw Charlie's face look up at me from below. I saw he had his new coat and old shoes on.

"Actually Bells, I have to go see Harry Clearwater. I'll only be gone until 11pm, if that's OK?" he said, anxiously. He had learnt that I was safe over this month, accepting that I wasn't going to go missing again.

"Sure, that's fine. What's up with Harry?"

"He's ill Bells. Bad cholesterol. Too much Fish Fry, I say," Charlie said, smiling faintly. He opened the front door and closed it gently behind him; I heard the locks tick and the roar of the car from the driveway.

I returned the smile and headed back into my room. I sat down at my new desk and span round in the computer chair. I giggle at my childish ways and stopped the chair again, focusing on my laptop. That's weird. I was sure that I hadn't left Word open.

I could see a line of text written in font so small even my eyes couldn't pick it up. I clicked on the 'Larger Font' button and stared at the words, horrified.

**Hello Isabella. **

**You will scream for this. **

**Edward.**

I sat, dumbfounded at the screen. I shook my head and had to shove a hand into my mouth to stop myself from crying out in terror. He was back somewhere. He was looking for me. He had been in my room! Oh god.

I calmed myself quickly. Nonsense Bella. You can defend yourself now, you're a newborn.

"I will not let you hurt me again," I said to myself, quietly and confidently.

"_Oh really?"_

I froze on the stop when I heard the silky voice from behind my ear. I felt cold lips touch my neck and a cold nose run up my cheek.

"Hello," whispered Edward, breathily.

I shattered instantly in my head. A nervous feeling exploded in the pit of my stomach and every nerve ending was on edge. I moved my legs closer together and gripped my knees with my hands.

The chair spun around quickly and I saw _him_ again. His face, eyes and body were still beautiful, stunning, _and perfect. _His clothes were relatively the same, black shirt, jeans and shiny black shoes. His skin was pale, as usual. But his expression was so much different. It was so complex, ranging from pure blind rage to an arrogant smirk. I cowered backwards into the chair and kept my face stony, not wishing to show my fear.

He cocked his head and placed his hands on the armrests of the chair, trapping me. He leaned right forwards and smirked again, into my face.

"I bet you thought you were really clever, didn't you Bella? Running away from me like that?" he hissed. I ignored him and looked away from him, to the side. He grabbed my chin and wrenched my head to face him, holding me tightly. I let a whimper escape my lips and he flashed his teeth again in a smile.

"Poor Bella. Back in the same position. In my control," he cooed.

I cracked.

"You do not own me!" I yelled, getting up off the chair, pushing him backwards. He stumbled slightly, and anger filled his gaze. I stepped forwards defiantly and squared up to his muscular frame. "And I'm not afraid of you."

This was an obvious lie. My voice was shaking.

Edward grinned and stepped forwards to meet me. His body and mine were less than an inch away from each other and I felt that sudden electricity spark again. I cringed slightly, but stood my ground. Edward moved closer, taking my chin in his hand again.

"You stupid little girl. You really think that you could escape me? You've got so much ahead of you, enjoy this feeling of peace while it lasts. I've got eternity to hurt you, and don't expect the pain to stop anytime soon," he said. Every word was filled with hatred for me. I gulped. He stalked behind me and I daren't move yet.

"I-" I began. His hand grabbed my hair and I stopped talking. He pulled down on my brown curls and I shrieked in pain. He chuckled behind me.

"Not THAT'S what I've been waiting to hear Bella!" he said, laughing loudly to himself as he did it again, revelling in my cries.

As I tried to free my hair from his grip I noticed his hand had slid down my jeans, slowly, splaying his fingers over as much skin as he could find. I struggled in his grip, trying to get away from his wandering hand, but his grip on my hair was so painful and tight that I could barely move.

When his fingers reached my panties I let out a shrill cry, praying he would stop and get out.

"Edward, no stop, please, stop now, no, NO," I begged, my voice cracking as he slid his fingers under my underwear. I gyrated my hips to try and get him away but he laughed.

"Oh you know I love a struggle!" he said, excitedly.

I screamed again and felt something inside me break. Then, I began to cry. Tears rolled down my face and stung my eyes. This was strange, vampires couldn't cry?

I had no time to worry about tears though; Edward was moving his hand over me now, trying to find my center. He kissed my neck smugly and thrust his fingers into me, roughly. There was no passion here, this was purely revenge, revenge for what I had done. I writhed around, his fingers hurting me. His movements were raw, but I knew he wouldn't stop. I begged and pleaded with him constantly, tears dripping down my face, my chest shuddering with cries. But sobs weren't going to ease him this time.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I screamed.

"I'm here to take you back," he hissed, thrusting his fingers in and out of me again.

"I'm never going- ah! Back with you!"

"I thought you'd say that," he said. He removed his hand from my pants. He grabbed my arm and placed it behind my back, whilst pushing me forwards. I banged into a wall hard, my face and body colliding with the plasterboard and breaking parts of it with the force. He swung around and slammed me into the opposite one. I screamed and cried out in pain and begged him to stopped everything. Then swiftly pushed me down onto my bed and he leant against the opposite wall.

I looked up at him, hating every part of him.

"If you don't come with me, willingly, then I will kill Charlie," he said, flatly.

My jaw dropped. I had completely forgotten about Charlie. I stuttered some random syllables for a minute before going deadly silent and closing my eyes. I flopped back onto my pillows and curled up into a ball, hoping this would all go away. I felt something sit next to me on the bed and knew he was still there.

"Shutting your eyes won't help Bella."

Maybe I could get him away from here, then try and….kill him. That was the only way I could ever be free. He would have to die. It would break my heart. WAIT.

WHAT?! What had possessed me to think that? Oh fuck. I knew it all the time I was with him. I had an infatuation with Edward and I couldn't help it. I loved him.

But at the same time, I hated every part of him, loathed him.

I held up my hand to him. "Fine," I said, wearily.

I ran to the desk quickly and wrote Charlie a note saying that I was staying at a friends and would be back tomorrow evening. I wrote everything I would have done normally, signing a little heart at the end, and left it on my desk.

Edward smirked at my weakness and grabbed my wrist, and began pulling me down the stairs.

To where? Who knows?

And to what?

Hella lot of pain, was my first guess.


	20. Love

**Hey guys! GUESS WHAT?**

**AWW YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT. **

**GUEST CHAPTER!!!**

**But in seriousness, this beta has worked tirelessly to get me this chapter and I think it is better than the whole story combined. :D**

**Check out my beta's fanfic: Forbidden Melody, because it's really good. ******

**.net/s/4989358/1/Forbidden_Melody**

**Okay, here we go. Only TWO CHAPTERS LEFT IN THE WHOLE STORY!!**

**Chapter 20**

by twiobsession14

"Did you honestly think you could get away from me, you stupid girl?" Edward yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said pathetically. I looked down at the ground, letting my hair act as a shield to cover my face.

"No, Bella, you're not. But you're going to be," he said menacingly.

I knew what was coming… pain. _Excruciating pain._ But I deserved it. I ran away from Edward and now I was caught. I felt so stupid for believing that I could escape and live happily with Charlie again. Edward would never let me get away from him, never again.

As if he could hear my thoughts, he confirmed it. "You're never leaving this house again, Bella. You are mine and this is where you belong!"

A quiet sob escaped from my lips. The reality of the situation was setting in quickly. These walls that contained me, that imprisoned me, were my home forever. Edward would never even give me an opportunity to escape again. I was eternally… trapped.

The sobs began ripping through me and I let my body fall to the ground. I couldn't feel anything except the impending pain. Edward was going to make me pay for everything I've done. I knew the dark side of him, the side that wanted to hurt me undyingly, would enjoy my torture far too much.

I heard Edward chuckle from his spot in front of the door. "Stop your goddamn weeping, Bella. I haven't even started yet."

I raised my head enough to see the wicked grin on his face. But as soon as my eyes locked with his, the grin was gone and replaced with a scowl.

"You keep testing me! You keep pushing and pushing me further! But this time… I'm going to make you regret it."

Edward was visibly seething now. He ground his teeth together and balled his hands into tight fist. "You think you can keep defying me, Isabella? I'm going to make you regret every single second of the last month you spent away from me! I can't wait to hear the agonized screams that are going to rip through your throat."

More sobs began to tear through me. "E-Edward, please! I-I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again. Just please don't-"

"Don't what Bella? Don't punish you for what you've done? Don't make you beg me to stop?"

I didn't know what to say and even if I did, I probably wouldn't say it. My pleading meant nothing to him. His mind was set on bringing me pain. I couldn't avoid it.

I sighed and I stood back up. "Just get it over with, Edward."

He walked a little closer to me, his jaw tense. "Get it over with? Bella, this isn't going to be quick. I'm going to drag this out as long as I can."

My eyes widened at his revelation. He was going to torture me for far longer than I had imagined. I watched as Edward came closer, his evil grin returning. He came so close that his body was only a few inches from mine.

He leaned down towards me and ran his nose along the side of my face. His lips came up to my ear. "Maybe I should wait a little longer before I start. The suspense must be killing you," he whispered.

I snorted reflexively. "I can't die," I muttered.

_I can't die._

The thought came at me like an assault. I immediately thought back to the time I had stabbed Edward, merely causing him to bleed profusely. Vampires can't die._ I_ can't die.

Over the past month, I had never thought much about my vampire strengths. I remembered something about newborns and the fact that they were much stronger beings. Was I still a newborn? Well it had only been a month, I would consider that a newborn.

The idea that I was stronger than Edward suddenly took hold of me. I indulged in the feeling and quickly realized it was my time to take control and embrace my newfound strength.

I stepped away from Edward, putting some distance between us. He narrowed his eyes at my unexpected movement. I let my immortal power surge through me as I stared into Edward's dark eyes. He wasn't expecting this. Hell, I wasn't expecting this. But if I could use my newborn strength to hurt him enough to get away, I had to do it.

"You can't kill me, Edward," I spoke defiantly.

His fists were clenched impossibly tight. "You're right, Bella. I can't. But by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be wishing you could die."

I took a deep breath and silently reassured myself that I could do this. I was stronger than him now.

"I'm not going to let you hurt me, Edward." The defiant words fell from my lips; I took pleasure in the way they sounded. They lingered in the air between us.

Edward's face contorted with fury. "What did you just say?" he asked, malice dripping from every word.

I took another encouraging breath before I squared my shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. I wasn't backing down. "I said; I'm not going to let you hurt me, Edward!" The confidence that rang through my voice only fueled my conviction.

A ferocious growl came from deep within Edward's chest. I had pushed him farther than I had ever dared. But I wasn't going to surrender to him because I could fight back now.

"The first thing I'm going to do to you is rip your tongue out!" he shouted.

"I'm not afraid of you, Edward!" I retorted.

He swiftly closed the distance between us and grabbed a handful of my hair. "You should be," he replied curtly.

I knew this was my chance to finally use my strength against him. I turned my head towards his arm and managed to bite into his forearm. He immediately let go of my hair and pulled his arm tight against his body, trying to ease the pain.

I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of him, knowing that I was the one who inflicted pain on him.

But before I could fully enjoy the prospect, my head was thrown to the side and my cheek was throbbing with pain. I placed my hand on my cheek and looked back at Edward.

"You fucking bitch!" he growled loudly.

In an instant, Edward had his fingers wrapped around my throat, lifting me off the ground. I tried to kick and punch him anywhere I could. Edward winced slightly but didn't relent. Just like that, I realized that my so-called newborn strength was long gone.

I mentally panicked. Edward's eyes were piercing as he looked at me. I futilely continued to frantically kick and punch him but his hold on my neck didn't falter.

I watched as he pulled his arm back slightly before launching me through the air. I hit a wall and felt it faintly crack from the impact. I slid down to the ground as the pain seared through my body.

I tried to get up, but before I could right my feet, I felt Edward's hands roughly grasp my shoulders and pull me up. He pinned me against the wall. I looked at his face and saw his lips turned up into a smug grin.

"Are you afraid now?" he mocked me.

He thought he had complete power over me and it made me impossibly furious. I thought back to everything he had done to me. I wasn't going to let him control me anymore. Although I didn't have the newborn strength I thought I did, I still had the normal vampire strength. And I would use every ounce of strength I had in me to fight back.

I used the wall as leverage to push his body away from mine. Then, I swiftly lifted my knee into Edward's groin.

He cried out as he bent over and clutched himself. I took advantage of his position and pushed him down. He fell to the ground, still holding on to himself.

I smiled smugly; it felt good to have the control. Seeing him in pain, knowing I was the one who caused it, made me thrilled. I wanted to hurt him more, make him feel all the hurt and pain he's given me.

I ignored the side of me that was screaming, "Stop!" I knew I would probably regret hurting him later. But at that moment, all I could focus on was bringing him pain and finally standing up for myself.

I moved and stood over his crumpled body. "How does it feel to be the one screaming in pain?" I sneered.

My words must have brought something out of him, because he shot up off the floor. Before I could move or stop him, Edward's foot came in contact with my stomach. The force of his blow sent me flying backwards through the air. Instead of hitting a wall, I hit the back of the couch and flipped over it, crashing down onto the coffee table.

The pieces of glass crunched beneath me as I tried to get up. A moment later, Edward was crouched down, straddling me. "You stupid little bitch! You actually thought you could beat me?" he laughed sardonically.

I squirmed under him, trying to get him off of me. He wrapped his long fingers around my wrists and placed them by the sides of my head. He stared down at me maliciously. "You just fucking love testing me, don't you? I'm going to punish you for this behavior, Bella. You will do as I say!"

His words were meant to scare me, but all they did was empower me. I wasn't going to just give up and let Edward punish me.

I used all of my strength to push him off of me and flip him over. We'd swapped positions and now I was the one on top of him. I didn't want to give him the chance to hit me first, so I punched him in the jaw. The feeling of dominance was incredible. I punched him again; his head fell to the side.

I could see all of the blood and glass that surrounded us. I knew some of the blood was mine and some of it was Edward's. The floor was covered in shards of glass. I pressed Edward down into it, making him groan from the affliction of the glass.

"How does that feel, Edward?" I asked cruelly, loving the look of pure pain on his face.

His eyes grew darker as he gritted his teeth. Before I could register what was happening, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back down. He swung his leg over me and I was once again the one being straddled.

Edward still looked angry but there was another emotion there. I couldn't figure out what it was.

He stared down at me, his eyes becoming even darker. I wondered what was going on in his head as he continued to just look at me. I figured whatever was distracting him would work to my advantage. But just as I began thinking of ways to injure him, I felt Edward grind his hips down into mine. At first, I thought he was trying to push me into the glass like I had done to him. But the intent of his actions became clear when he rubbed against me again.

He no longer looked distracted or pensive; there was an arrogant grin on his face. He leaned down closer to me, his body pressing against mine. "How does _this_ feel, Bella?" he accentuated his words by grinding into me again.

I gasped at the feel of Edward between my legs. It felt so good… and that made me infuriated. I knew there was no way I could flip Edward off of me again. He must've been holding back before because now I could hardly move.

I was a little shocked when Edward suddenly pressed his lips against mine. My lips parted as I angrily growled. Thinking that I was enjoying the kiss, Edward took my bottom lip into his mouth, harshly sucking on it. His top lip slipped between my teeth and I didn't hesitate as I bit down on it hard.

I instantly felt Edward's weight removed from on top of me. I dashed to get off of the floor. When I was on my feet, I saw Edward sitting on the couch, wiping the blood off his lip.

His eyes met mine and a vicious snarl ripped through the air. It took me a minute to realize that the sound had come from me. My fury was pulsing through me and my fists were clenched. I lunged towards Edward and began clawing at him. He blocked most of my attempts and I ended up doing more damage to his clothes than him.

Edward must have gotten tired of my efforts because he eventually threw me towards the other end of the couch. I quickly got up and moved to get away from him. But I didn't get far before Edward grabbed my hair and pulled me back towards him.

I stifled the scream that threatened to escape me. I wouldn't let him hear me scream, that's what he wanted.

Knowing exactly what I was doing, Edward pressed me into the back of the sofa. He used his free hand to push my back down as he firmly pressed his growing erection into my ass. His grip on my hair tightened painfully and I was fighting hard not to scream.

"Scream for me, Bella! Beg me to stop!" he yelled as he continued to pull roughly on my hair and grind into me.

"No!" I shrieked.

He roared with rage at my noncompliance. He kept a solid grip on my hair and pulled me back up just before he threw me into another wall. This time, the wall shook and split with a deafening _CRACK_!

Edward had me pinned again but this time he reached down and grabbed my legs, wrapping them around his waist.

"Let me go, Edward!" I tried to fight but there wasn't much I could do at this point.

"No Bella! I'm going to make you love me!" he yelled piercingly.

I was taken aback by his words. What we were doing had nothing to do with love, at least not for me. I wanted to hurt Edward, to make him feel unbearable pain. But he wanted me to love him?

I was so utterly confused with his emotions and my own. My brain kept processing what he had said and how it made me feel. But did that mean that he loves me? I kept going over it again and again and not finding any answers.

My mind was so busy thinking about what he had said that when Edward started kissing me… I kissed back.

His smooth lips moved with mine as we kissed aggressively. There was absolutely nothing sweet or gentle or loving about this kiss. I bit down on his lip again, this time not as hard, only making him gasp. As soon as his lips parted, I stuck my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues fought brutally for dominance.

Edward's hands gripped my thighs painfully hard. If I had still been human, I would've definitely had bruises… actually, by now, I probably would've been dead.

Edward forced my legs to open wider as he stood between them. I felt him remove one of his hands from my thigh and run it along my center. I moaned into his mouth, our tongues still moving together.

I slipped my hands into Edward's hair, grabbing fistfuls, and pulled hard. His head fell back and he groaned loudly. His groan sounded like a mixture of pain and pleasure, which for some reason pleased me to no end.

His hand, that was now cupping my core, dug into me. I bit my lip in an effort to contain my cries.

"Let me hear it, Bella!"

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head furiously.

I heard a growl from deep within his chest. Edward's mouth was back on mine. He continued to groan into my mouth every time I pulled at his hair and I continued to softly whimper every time he roughly rubbed me.

Edward was becoming harder and harder with each minute and I could feel myself getting wet. He rubbed his erection against me and I whimpered, trying to stay quiet.

"Stop holding it in, Bella! Let me hear you!" he shouted again.

I clenched my teeth and told him "No."

He suddenly ripped me away from the wall and threw me onto the ground. I winced but stayed quiet. Edward got down and hovered over me, the length of his body over mine.

"I'm going to make you feel it, Bella. You're going to love me." His voice was softer but still held the same amount of conviction.

Edward began ripping all my clothes from my body, the material easily torn to shreds. I copied his actions and grabbed at his already shredded clothing, letting my nails scratch his skin in the process. He groaned when I left a deep slash on his chest.

Once all of our clothing was discarded, and I was lying naked underneath Edward. Our eyes roamed over each others beaten and bloody bodies. I looked at Edward's chest and let my eyes trail down to his cock, resting between us. I fought myself, one side wanted to use his exposed state to my advantage and bring him more pain, but my other side wanted him inside of me, right now.

Before I could make up my mind on which one I wanted more, Edward's lips were attached to my right nipple. My hand shot to my mouth to contain the moan that was on to tip of my tongue. Edward looked up and yanked my hand away, painfully twisting my wrist.

"No more holding back," his thick voice said to me.

His warm breath on my wet skin made my nipples harden and I rubbed my thighs together, seeking some friction.

Edward's lips went back to sucking on my peak as he let one hand travel down between my legs. He forcefully parted my thighs and immediately slipped two fingers into me, as his sucking grew painfully hard.

The combination of pleasure from his fingers inside of me, and pain from his harsh treatment of my nipple, caused me to let out a distorted sound. Edward heard the noise and smirked up at me.

"That's it, Bella. Let it out," he encouraged.

I bit my lip, which was now bleeding badly, and shook my head once again. Edward's smirk didn't falter though; he knew he had me under his control again.

Edward's began kissing my neck while his fingers sped up inside of me. I couldn't deny the pleasure – I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to – and when my hips began to move in time with his fingers, I was getting close to my release.

Edward pressed his thumb into my clit and rubbed quick hard circles. I opened my mouth, chocked breaths coming out, and shut my eyes. I was so close and Edward didn't relent. Just as I felt myself on the edge, ready to fly… Edward pulled his fingers out of me.

"No," I whimpered.

Edward's dark eyes were on mine again. "What?"

I tried to plead to him with my eyes, not wanting to have to fully give in to him. But, being Edward, he left me no choice.

"Don't stop."

His eyes narrowed and his voice was rough. "Beg me."

A soft sob left me as I let myself give in, as I let myself… love him. The pleasure beat out the pain. The love beat out the anger. Edward beat me and… I couldn't say it was a completely bad thing.

"Please. Please, Edward," I begged him, just like he wanted me to.

"Please what?"

"Please… make love to me."

His eyes widened at my words. He wasn't expecting me to say that, he was expecting me to beg him to fuck me. But I didn't want him to fuck me; I wanted to feel the love that I had been denying for so long.

Edward's face softened and he brushed a finger along my lip, wiping away the blood. He slowly descended down, our noses touching, and hesitantly pressed his lips to mine.

It was like an epiphany, my mind suddenly becoming clear, and I felt it. It was immediate and scary and intimidating, but I felt it. Edward Cullen loved me, and I loved him.

We didn't end our kiss when Edward reached down to position himself at my entrance. I didn't try and hold back when I felt the tip of him slip into me, openly moaning into his mouth. Edward pushed himself fully into me at the sound of my satisfaction.

I gasped and grabbed hold of his hair, not pulling it like I had before, but tugging bearably. Edward groaned as he pulled out and pushed back into me. The sound of us moaning together made my skin tingle; it was so powerful and true.

Edward was deep inside of me, filling me to the hilt, getting deeper with every thrust. I writhed uncontrollably under his solid body.

"Oh, Edward… harder," I begged.

He grunted as he pushed into me harder, giving me what I wanted and I cried out. We were both close; I could feel him twitching against my walls. Edward slammed into me; once, twice, thrice… and my orgasm began to tear through me.

I screamed his name as I came hard. Edward continued to pump into me until his body quivered and he collapsed on top of me. I enjoyed the weight of his body on mine and feeling him still inside me.

Edward kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you."

I turned my head and kissed his neck, whispering back, "I love you."

Edward eventually pulled out of me and rested his body next to mine. I was a bit nervous when I felt his fingers brush against mine, but didn't pull away and let them entwine.

I'm not sure how long we lay there, but Edward suddenly sat up and looked down at me.

"Bella we need to leave before my family gets back," his voice was urgent and worried.

I sat up and looked around. The room was completely destroyed, broken glass, ripped furniture and cracked walls. I looked over at Edward and saw his bloody body, figuring that I couldn't look much better.

He didn't want his family to come in and find us like this, naked and beaten, before we could talk to each other civilly.

Edward got up and extended his hand to me; I quickly took it and rose from the ground. Edward wrapped one arm under my knees and the other behind my shoulder blades. He carried me out of the house and straight into the woods. We went pretty far and ended up in a meadow a few miles away.

Edward gently put me down in the warm grass and sat beside me. We sat in silence, not knowing what to say or how to say it. I leaned back until my back was on the ground. Edward followed suit and lay next to me.

We held hands again, like we had only a few minutes before, and his thumb traced light circles on my skin.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Bella. Never again," his voice filled the quiet meadow.

"I know." And I did know. There was no way for me to be absolutely sure, but Edward was different now, as was I.

I turned my head and stared into his eyes, they were brighter now. I smiled, not smugly or evilly, but happily. Edward looked beautiful as he smiled back at me.

I leaned over and brushed his hair away from his forehead as he pushed my hair behind my ear.

"I love you," he whispered again.

I kissed his lips before leaning back. "Show me."


	21. Authors Note 3

Heya all! I am so sorry about the massive wait you've all had to endure. I am back for the long term now and ready to please! Expect more Red Eye stories: I'll finish this Twilight one then move on to another maybe.  
I'm planning a quite big Red Eye story, which should be rather brutal but typically me! :D If you haven't seen Red Eye, I'd recommend it then read my stories! I'm so sorry for the wait. I'll upload the new chapter tomorrow.  
See you soon.

RC


	22. Monsters

Ok, this is the penultimate chapter! One more to go. Hopefully that should be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy it guys, read my others stories and reviewreviewreview!

RC

This chapter is all from Bella's point of view.

So this was us. Laying together, naked in the meadow that would soon become our most beloved memory. The sunshine was just settling over the horizon, casting a faint glitter upon our icy skin, as a gentle breeze rolled easily through our tangled hair.

Edward looked up from his relaxed position on the ground, gesturing out with his pale hand. Nodding towards him, I slid my palm into his and our fingers intertwined delicately. He propped himself up with one elbow, turning to face me, as his long fingers began to gently trace patterns into the skin of the hand he was holding.

"So much for control…" he purred, a smile gracing his face. He paused, lifting his free hand to move the hair covering my face behind my ear. A concerned look crossed his face for a moment as his thumb ran down my face. "I will never be forgiven for what I did to you. You will heal physically. Emotionally….that's another subject."

He drew his thumb back to show me a drop of blood running down it. My blood. Raising a hand to my face, I realised the amount of damage Edward had actually caused me. Shallow wounds were only just beginning to heal; the deep ones would take weeks. He'd ruined my face. A horrified gasp escaped my lips before he covered the distressed sound with a kiss.  
I remained motionless for a moment, unresponsive to his tender caress. He pulled back, feeling my rigidity, a curious look in his eye.

"Bella, I know nothing can ever make you forgive me-"

"You'll never want me. Not looking like this…this…hideous monster," I interrupted, a cry threatening to choke me.

He raised an eyebrow, before pulling himself up onto his knees. Lightly, he pressed my shoulders down into the soft earth and looked over me, a small smile gracing his perfect face. I shuddered into the cool earth, as he took my chin in his hand gently and turned my head to the right, pressing my cheek into the ground so that I could no longer see him. He didn't want to look at me, I was too hideous. The monster that I had become repulsed him.

_You're mad Bella._

A hint of the old human madness cropped into my mind, a flash of the emotion I had felt running through the forest all those months ago.  
Edward's lips shocked me back into reality. The perfect kisses flashed over my left cheek, over every bit of skin he could reach. He turned my face the other way, repeating his process on the other side of the ruined mess.

"Bella, even if your face was removed completely I would love you. It's my fault that you are hurt. Now, believe me: in a couple of days your skin will be back to the sparkling perfection that it was before. But even if it wasn't, I would kiss each scar that I had caused every single day just to beg you for forgiveness." He whispered. A shiver ran through me, as tears welled up in my eyes. I reached my hand up and pulled his messy hair gently in my fingertips, finally pushing him down to capture his lips in a kiss.

"You're an angel." He smiled through the kiss.

_You're mad Bella._

As his hands moved down to my chest, I stopped momentarily and pushed him away. Flashes of the memories where he had forcefully taken what he wanted from me ran past in my head. Now that we were no longer fighting I had time to think about what we were doing.  
Did I want this? The man who had so forcefully taken me? Tortured me? Looking down at my hands I saw the flecks of glass that were still lodged, shining, into my skin, the bruises in the shape of his fingers that stained my wrists…  
My ruined face wasn't my fault. It was his. This was all his fault.

I sat up, slowly pushing him backwards, looking him straight in the eye.

"Edward."

"Bella, please-"

"Let me finish. I need to say this." I said, drawing in a breath. "But you must promise not to get angry. I can't take more hurt." His face clouded with guilt but he nodded gently, signalling me to continue. "Edward. I don't know which one of your persona's is the true you. The one who revels in my pain or the gentle tender lover? I truly do not know. And it's the growing fear that builds when I see you, even now when you touch me that I cannot trust. I love you-"

He let out a scoff, rolling over onto his back again, throwing his hands down beside him. "Bella. I love you more than anything on this Earth, more than my own miserable life. Can't you understand my apology? I promise never to hurt you again!" He shouted the last phrase too close to my face, causing an involuntary flinch to rack my muscles. His anger dissipated quickly, the tormented look ruling his features again. He mumbled apologies under his breath, holding his messy hair in his hands, shaking his head under his palms.  
It was almost dark now, Charlie would be worried about me, and I needed to finish this now. He would get his chance.

"Edward, you must understand that I love you- hell, I love you more deeper than I knew I could love. But please….I've been hurt. I need…time. Time to heal. I don't think I'm ready to…" I trailed off.

It felt like I was purposely tearing my own world in two. God knows I needed him right then, on the verge of crying- his shoulders tensed with sadness. But instead, I got to my feet, a single tear rolling down my face.

"I can love you, the way I should Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He quietly repeated his mantra into the air as I looked down at him. His face turned upwards to look at me, moving his body to a kneeling position. "So this is what it's like to hurt. Heartbreak does actually feel painful, who knew?" he said, with a faint smile.

I let out a breathy laugh, tears threatening to overtake me. He looked so pitiful knelt there, naked and shaking, as if he was about to cry.

"This isn't heartbreak Edward." I said, bluntly. "Heartbreak is having the person you care about shatter your entire world. You'll survive this." Turning away from him, I began to walk out of the meadow. I heard him move slightly but he didn't follow me. I looked back over my shoulder and smiled briefly. "You'll survive this because it's not over. Give me time. And when you think you're ready to put all this…this hate behind us and when you think I might have forgotten the memories I have of you come back. Please. Promise me that you'll come back to me."

Edward's mouth opened slightly before he was in front of me in a flash, his face just above mine, perfectly aligned.

"I promise you Bella Swan, that when I come back to you I will be gentle, tender lover that you want. That you need. On my life, I love you that much." He said, taking my chin softly in his hand. As his lips neared mine, I froze, the stomach muscles churning and giving me the incredible tension that I craved so much. But they were fought; my cravings for Edward could be stopped for now. I didn't want the hatred and the hurt. I wanted the lover, the man underneath his façade. Pulling back from the kiss before our lips touched, I turned away from him and began to sprint home as fast as my vampiric legs would carry me.

Charlie wasn't home, thank god. What would he say if I returned home naked and bleeding? I dread to think.  
The mirror in the bathroom showed me the extent to which my face had been ruined. Deep cuts ran along the sides of my face and glass still showed in the deeper wounds in my neck. Eurgh, I looked disgusting. The excuse I told Charlie was simple. The glass door that separated the hallway from the living room could easily be smashed, saying that I tripped and flew through it would be entirely feasible. I was a clumsy human after all.

But the main concern was the broken sensation that lingered in my heart. He would be back. He promised. Until then, I could try my best to ignore the emptiness that forced it's way into my life without him there.


End file.
